My Egyptian King
by moi-moi819
Summary: A series of One-sots for Yami Yugi/Kagome with some Yugi/Anzu mentioning. Done for those who sent in suggestions. NO LONGER TAKING SUGGESTIONS.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: As promised, I will take any suggestions I get and turn them into separate one-shots for you guys. Here's the first one I got:

"From: Guest  
_:How about this yami kisses kagome and some major happend to yami, the shikon jewel in her belly hears yami saying "I wish i have my body back, so we can be together and yugi can make his move on anzu " so he got his wish and anzu see yugi. She said "I'm in love with you yugi and let's go be alone please! "Yugi and anzu kiss right in front of rebecca while yami passionately kissing kagome in privite. Yami gives kagome a beautiful blue ring and said "marry me now so we can fight this great evil my queen." So they get married before the duel including yugi and anzu too! Just to piss off rebecca. Hey moi will this help you and update."_

I'm not so sure about the marriage and Jewel parts, but I'll give it my best shot. ^.^' Since the second one I got was similar, I'm gonna take the easy way out and do this one-shot for the both of you.

From: Guest

_:Hey moi how about when kagome said I love you. Yami get his body back and goes to kagome. He said "I love you too kagome! " he passionately kiss her while anzu goes to yugi and she kiss him passionately. Then anzu saids," yugi, I love you and let just hold me please. " "I love you too anzu and in a few years I'll be taller than you with a deep tone voice. " I'm helping you with work and update soon._

~:~

What had she been thinking? How could she have allowed Anzu to convince her to do this? Kagome pulled at the hem of her dress once again, making sure to peer around the crowd for any signs of Otogi. She was sure that she had lost him near the stage, but she wanted to make sure.

Like prey looking out for nearby predators, Kagome hesitantly moved out from behind the large plant she as hiding behind. It still amazed her that Otogi didn't spot her. She was wearing a bright red dress!

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Kagome hung her head. She had spoken too soon. Once she felt a hand slip into hers, she looked at who had stopped her. She was surprised to see the Pharaoh standing before her in his formal glory. She felt the air leave her lungs in a mix of surprise and awe. The Pharaoh seemed to look good no matter what clothes he wore. "Pharaoh?"

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of dancing with you tonight," he says and leads her towards the dance floor.

Kagome feels her face flush. "I-I don't dance. I think I'd spend more time stepping on your feet than dancing."

"Allow me to persuade you otherwise, Kagome," he says. Kagome cleared her throat as he pulled her closer than necessary to himself. His left hand rested on the small of her back while his right held her right. She hesitantly placed her empty hand onto his shoulder, shooting him an unsure look. She could feel his very muscles move as they swayed together. He wasn't overly muscular, but there was enough tone to indicate that he took care of himself.

They began to sway slowly before the song changed tempo into that of a slow tango. "Relax, Kagome. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid," she denied and looked him in the eye. He was a very good dancer. She expected that from him though. She was sure that there was nothing that he couldn't do.

"That's good. Let go of your inhibitions. Show me your passion."

Kagome swallowed. Squaring her shoulders, she met his gaze with a determined stare of her own. She followed his lead, allowing him to move her effortlessly across the floor. Once she was in his arms again, she rested her cheek on his shoulder. "You're a very good dancer," she said softly.

"Thank you," he replied. He continued to move with her before he spoke again, "It's times like these that made me wish I had a body of my own. It would cease to complicate things."

"If only I still had the Jewel," Kagome replied wistfully.

"It doesn't do to dwell on dreams and wishes. I suppose I will have to make due. I am more than happy to spend every second I can with you even if I lack my own body," the Pharaoh spoke.

Kagome felt a light blush dust over her cheeks at his words. He made her feel wanted and special with the tender words he spoke. Everything was perfect. With a blissful sigh, Kagome spoke again, "I'd be more than happy to spend my time with you."

She spoke the words so softly that he had to strain to hear them. He halted their swaying causing Kagome to look at him in question. He placed a hand to her cheek before guiding her to meet his lips. In that second, Kagome felt her insides melt and her eyes closed. Slowly, her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him to her. The remained frozen like that as their surroundings disappeared and left only them.

~:~

Anzu sat at a table with her drink in hand and a frown on her delicate face. She stared at the glass before placing it down onto the table. "Anzu-chan?"

At the sound of someone calling her name, she turned to see Yugi smiling at her. She felt jealousy rise up within her. "Where's Rebecca-chan?" she asked, trying to mask her feelings. Yugi took a seat at the table and gave her another smile.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for some time now," Yugi said with a shrug.

Anzu looked at friend then, noticing someone moving towards them from behind him. Yugi had yet to notice, but Anzu could see Rebecca moving towards them. Anzu frowned. She looked at Yugi again. "Yugi-kun, you don't really like Rebecca-chan. Do you?" she asked.

Rebecca froze then, her eyes darting to Yugi. Yugi looked up at his friend in question. "She's a good friend I guess," Yugi answered.

"But, you don't _like _her," Anzu hinted. Anzu felt terrible. She could watch Rebecca face twist for some time, waiting to hear what Yugi had to say. Anzu wished she could take back what she had said. She didn't want to cause Rebecca pain, but she didn't want to hurt either…

"Uh…no. I kind of like someone else," Yugi said and ducked to hide his blush. Anzu held back her surprise. Who could it be? Yugi knew only so many girls.

"Is it Kagome-chan?" Anzu asked. Yugi looked up at her with an appalled look.

"Of course not!" he denied vehemently.

"Then, who is it? You can tell me Yugi-kun. I won't laugh," anzu spoke and placed a comforting hand on the young duelist's leg.

"I think you will."

"You're wrong. Try me," Anzu said with an encouraging smile. The curiosity was eating at her. She heard Yugi mumble something under his breath and furrowed her brows. "I didn't hear that you said."

Yugi looked up at her with such a fiercely determined gaze, that she reeled back. Where had all this bravery come from? "It's you Anzu-chan."

"What?"

"It's always been you. I've had a crush on you for so long. I knew that you felt something for the Pharaoh even though he likes Kagome. I just wanted you to be happy and I just assumed that you wouldn't be happy with me," Yugi shrugged.

Anzu felt her mouth gape open. She was speechless. Of all the things she had expected Yugi to say, this was not one of them. Yugi had been so sure of his feelings for long. She felt guilty for being so blind for so long. Gaining immense amounts of courage, Anzu grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and crashed her lips onto his.

Otogi, Honda, and Jounouchi watched the scene with frowns. "_He_ sure is busy tonight," Otogi muttered and finished off his drink.

"Jealous, Otogi?" Jounouchi teased.

"_Please_. I could have any girl here. But, I'm saving myself for Shizuka," Otogi proclaimed.

"What's left to save? I'm sure you've already given yourself to any able bodied woman," Honda grumbled. Otogi shrugged with a smirk.

~:~

Moi-Moi: That's one! Seven to go…

Edited: 4/27/13


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: These One-shots are completely unrelated. I should probably put some restrictions on these suggestions/ideas. I'm a pretty chill person, but I DO NOT write: yaoi, drug abuse, rape, abuse, alcohol abuse, and bestiality. That's all that comes to mind right now. :) Also, some of the suggestions sound like they lead into a lemon, but you guys never officially said "lemon goes here". If you _do_ want a lemon, you can say so in your suggestion. I have no problema writing lemons.

From: redangel12463

_I know it'll be awhile till you get close to the end of the series. But I've been playing around with this idea for your story. You know in the final duel between Atem and Yugi. Well, what if instead of Atem leaving to the past, he actually has a run in with Midoriko. And she offers him a wish for him to have his own body in the present time. She could explain how since his soul was trapped in the puzzle his soul was unable to be reincarnated like it should have been. Since Kagome was his love in his past. He should have been reincarnated, so that he could be with her again. Since they are soul mates._

~:~

Atem walked through his palace alone. He was headed towards his throne room to continue his royal duties. He had been away from his friends and subjects for many millennia, but now he had returned.

Were it not for his partner, he would not be able to be reunited with them all. He was happy. He was supposed to be happy. He had completed his mission. But, he was more miserable now than ever.

The others could sense it, but only his close friend knew the cause. He had explained that Kagome's soul had been reincarnated while he remained dormant within the Millennium Puzzle. She was alive.

He couldn't ask her to give up her life for him. It would be the most selfish thing he could ever do. She had a family and a life in the modern world. When she was ready, she would join him.

"Pharaoh? There you are," Mana spoke poking her head out of a nearby pot. Atem stopped to raise an eyebrow at her. Mana frowned. "You were thinking about her again. Weren't you?"

"It is alright, Mana. I am fine," Atem replied.

"No, you're not. You can't lie to me. You're my best friend. I loved her too. I miss her a lot. I wish you could go to her. It's taking too long for her to come here," Mana spoke softly.

"Thank you Mana. That's means a lot," he says before leaving her alone. Mana sighed heavily before ducking back into her pot. Mahad would still be looking for her and she hadn't mastered her counter spells yet…

~:~

Aknamkanon stood at the balcony that overlooked his former kingdom. All this was his son's now. Egypt was experiencing a time of peace and prosperity under his son. Although the people were overjoyed, his son was in less than jovial moods.

He had taken notice and had quickly learned he source of his upset- a woman. Aknamkanon smirked. It would always be a woman to be a man's undoing. From what he had learned, she was a beautiful, kind, and smart queen. He looked forward to meeting his daughter-in-law.

"Father? You summoned me?"

Aknamkanon turned to his son before beckoning him over with his hand. Atem approached his father obediently. "My son, you have done an excellent job. Your people are living trough the golden years. Things could not get better," he complimented.

"Thank you, Father," Atem replied. It gave his ego a stroke to receive such high praise from his father. His eyes scanned over the kingdom as well.

"That is why I must relieve you of your duties."

"What?" Atem questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I am relieving you of your throne. I shall take over from here, my son. I will rule until your son is ready to assume his place on the throne," Aknamkanon spoke. Atem watched his father with a worried look. Aknamkanon refused to meet his son's eyes until finally; he turned to him and removed his crown.

"But why? What have I done Father?" Atem asked, perhaps a bit louder than necessary.

"Trust me, my son. This is more of a gift than a sentence," Aknamkanon spoke before pushing his son over the balcony's edge. He watched his son fall before turning and making his way back into the palace. "I have held up my end of the bargain. Now, you must uphold your own. Make my son happy once more. I wish to see him smile."

"_It shall be done…"_

_~:~_

Atem twisted his body mid-air as his cape whipped around him. The fall seemed to be longer than he had anticipated. He stopped his screaming to look to the ground. His eyes widened. Where was the ground?

He was no longer falling onto the hard ground, but falling into a dark void. His descent seemed to slow until he was left floating in the darkened void. He hugged himself, the coldness of the void seeming into him. "Where _am _I?" he questioned silently.

Atem could feel the void begin to distort as he noticed a small light begin to shine. The light grew in intensity, causing him to shield his eyes. Once he reopened his eyes, he saw a pale woman in some sort of armor with a sword at her side. Her waist-length, dark air hung freed around her. "Who are you?" he asked.

_"Do not be afraid, Atem. I have come by request of your father, the former Pharaoh Aknamkanon," _she spoke with an echo.

"How do you know my father?" he asked.

"_That is irrelevant. He has requested a second chance at life for you-his son. Your life was cut short battling the ultimate evil. It has been decided by the gods to give you a second chance at life."_

Atem was speechless. Many questions overtook his mind as he stared at the woman in shock. He was being revived? Would he continue to live with Yugi? Would he have a body of his own? Could he see Kagome?

_"Should you accept, you shall be allowed to return to the modern age to continue where you have left off with all your memories. Do you accept these conditions?" _the woman asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Atem spoke. His father had done this for him. Atem closed his eyes with a fond smile. He could feel the woman's warm magic spread over his form. "What is your name?"

"_Midoriko."_

"Thank you, Midoriko," he spoke. He allowed a breath to escape him and his body rested on something cool and soft. Opening his violet eyes, he recognized his surroundings. He was in Yugi's room. His eyes fell on the alarm clock before his eyes shut in exhaustion. '_8:50'_

_~:~_

Yugi walked with his friends as Jounouchi bragged about a new card he had obtained. Yugi listened to his friend with a smile even after Anzu and Honda had tuned him out. The diminutive teenager's eyes would sometimes flick to his final friend that was walking silently behind the group.

Since returning from Egypt, Kagome had barely spoken to them choosing to stare off into space instead. Yugi and Anzu were truly worried for their friend. It had only been a week. She had left Tokyo to escape heartbreak, but Domino had only brought those feelings back. Would she leave Domino as well?

"Yugi, I wanna try out my new card. Let's have a duel," Jounouchi said.

"Sure Jounouchi-kun. We can do it once we get to my house," Yugi spoke.

The group continued to walk in silence from that point towards the Kame Game Shop. They entered the shop, spotting Sugoroku at the front. He smiled at the teens in unusually higher spirits. "Hey, Jii-chan. You seem happy," Yugi spoke.

"Yugi, you have a friend in your room. I saw him there around lunch, but he was asleep," Sugoroku spoke. Yugi raised a brow.

"My friend?" Yugi questioned. His friends were all here besides Bakura and Otogi. Maybe once of them had come over? "Thanks, Jii-chan."

The group climbed the stairs towards Yugi's door. Yugi turned his door knob and pushed open the door. He froze with a gasp. The other stopped behind him before peering into the room in question. Not watching in front of her, Kagome bumped into Honda's back. "What's going on? Why did you guys stop?" she asked.

They looked back at her with shocked looks. She watched as their eyes went from showing disbelief to excitement to happy. He raised an eyebrow at them. Her curiosity taking over her, she looked to see who had visited Yugi.

There, on Yugi's bed, laid the Pharaoh in is regal glory. He looked to still be wearing his clothes from his time as Pharaoh. She noticed his crown was missing, however. She stepped into the room slowly. Was this another dream? Was he going to disappear? Was she going to wake up only to see that it was a foul joke? She poked his cheek. He _felt _real.

She continued to poke and prod at him until she heard him groan. His head turned away from her and a displeased grumble of incoherent noises escaped him. She poked him again.

"Mana, leave me be," he mumbled. He was real. Not wasting another second, she wrapped her arms around his with a loud sob. He was here. The sudden movement startled him awake causing him some disorientation. "What?"

"You're here. I can't believe it," he heard. He noticed Anzu, Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda watching him with happy/knowing looks. He put the pieces together, returning the hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well," he responded. He could feel his clothes soaking through at his shoulder. He rubbed a soothing hand along her back.

"I knew he'd be back," Jounouchi said with folded arms and a smug look. Anzu and Honda gave him dry looks.

~:~

Moi-Moi: How was that?

Edited: 4/28/13


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I shall conquer these amounting suggestions! Or maybe not now… They've really been piling up. I've had so much work to do. I won't be able to write or update as much as I would like until June-ish. Sorry guys. Duty calls and I don't want to fail my exams/classes. But, as soon as I finish, I'll get back to updating…maybe ;)

From: kawaiishiella

_So does Rebecca know about Yami in Yugi's body? It seems that way because there's no way that she will give Yugi up when she saw Yami(in Yugi's body) sweet dancing with Kagome. What the heck?! Kaiba the MATCHMAKER?! Is the world coming to an end..? Oh... Need to know why he did that. Lol. Love the Pharaoh, so straightforward. Gotta be like that Yugi! So Anzu can be yours. Do not be afraid. It's not your fault that you fallen in love with someone. Yehey! Anzu finally backs out! Please put some sweet moments to Yami and Kagome like a date. Can you make a oneshot about their date. The last time, you finish it when Anzu saw Yami and Kagome kissing. Wanna know the story behind that.  
_

~:~

'_You want to go out with Kagome?' _Yugi asked his partner. Yugi sat with his legs crossed on his bed, while the Pharaoh went about fastening his belt and accessories.

"I hope to. I haven't asked her yet," the Pharaoh says.

'_So, does this mean that you two are a thing now?'_

"A what?" the Pharaoh asked, pausing in his dressing. Yugi furrowed his brows. He sometimes forgot that the Pharaoh wasn't caught up with his modern-day slang.

'_An item? A couple?' _Yugi tried again.

"Aibou, I'm just asking her to go out with me today," the Pharaoh said. He gave Yugi a strange look. He knew that the teenagers in this modern age readily paired up just as fast as they separated. It had confused and upset him when he learned of it. If you are going to enter a relationship, you should honor your commitment to the other person.

Yugi sighed. He decided to give up trying to explain what he meant to his friend. '_Whatever you say Pharaoh.' _The Pharaoh nodded, accepting Yugi relent. He reached for his partner's cell phone and stared at the device. He had seen Yugi use it on several occasions, but hadn't completely learned how to operate it. '_Do you want some help?'_

"Yes please," the Pharaoh replied and allowed Yugi to show him how to place a call.

'_Just hold it to your ear until Kagome-chan _answers,' Yugi instructed with a small smile and went back to his seat on the bed. The Pharaoh held the phone to his ear, not liking the shrill ringing noise that came from it.

"_Hello?" _

She sounded slightly irritated. He hoped that he hadn't interrupted her. _"__Kagome? Are you busy?"_he asked. After not receiving a response, he tried again, "_Kagome__?"_

"_Um, no. I'm not busy. Why? Is something wrong_?" Kagome asked.

"_Not at all. I wanted to know if you would not mind joining me for the day."_

_"Sure. I have nothing planned."_

"_That's great. Let's meet at domino Station in an hour. How does that sound?" the Pharaoh asked. He noticed Yugi's bright, encouraging smile before looking away from the boy._

"_It sounds good. I'll see you there_," Kagome said. He said his goodbyes before looking to where Yugi was shooting him smug looks.

"Is something wrong?" the Pharaoh asked.

'_Nope. Have fun on your date,' _ Yugi said before retreating into his soul room. The Pharaoh shook his head with a sigh.

~:~

Yami stood in front of the Domino Station at exactly eleven o' clock. He waited patiently for Kagome's arrival. True to his word, Yugi had not intruded and had left him alone since this morning. He watched the many people at the station with an indifferent stare.

"Guess who," a voice said before he felt two, small hands slip over his eyes. Yami let a smirk grace his lips as he played along.

"I wonder who it could be. Is it Kaiba?" he spoke.

"_Ooh, _so close. But, no. Guessing games must not be your forte," Kagome teased and removed her hands from his eyes. Yami turned to see her and felt his throat close up. Kagome wore a navy blue, form fitting sweater and a pair of white jeans. She smiled at him hesitantly. "Do I look bad?"

"No. Not at all," he said with a smile. Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself," she complimented. He wore a long-sleeved, white button-up and dark jacket with dark pants and his trademark boots. She was surprised to see that he only wore one leather accessory- the chocker around his neck. "What do you have planned for us today?"

They began walking down the steps of the station, side by side. "I figured that since I'm not allowed to go home before the sun goes down, that we could simply go where ever we wish," Yami replied.

Kagome held back her laughter. "Did Yugi-kun forbid you from going home?"

"He did actually. He feels that I should spend the day relaxing," Yami said.

"There's nothing more relaxing than a spa treatment," Kagome suggested. He gave her an unimpressed look. "Or we could try something else?"

"That sounds like a better idea…"

~:~

"So, you called me out here without any sort of plans?" Kagome teased as she walked alongside the Pharaoh. He removed a hand from his pocket to wave it casually.

"I had assumed that you would be pulling me around the city again," he commented. He took on a more meaningful tone as he looked into her eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't have minded anything you chose. I enjoy spending time with you no matter what we are doing."

Not hearing her respond, he gave her a curious look. She gave him a smile before taking his hand in hers. "In that case, I know where I want to go," she said before leading him away.

He followed her willingly as she brought him to a large building. They stepped into it and approached the counter. He looked around in question. Where had she brought him?

"Is it just you two?" the woman behind the counter asked, her eyes jumping between them.

"Yes. How much?" Kagome spoke. The Pharaoh watched her work out the transaction with the woman before receiving a ticket. She took his hand and led him through a pair of doors. He noticed the drop in temperature immediately. She continued to lead him along to another counter. "Two pairs please- a size 22.5 and-," she said before looking at his feet. "27.5."

The man behind the counter nodded before disappearing behind some doors. "What are we doing here?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"We're ice skating. Mama used to take me and Souta all the time. I love it," Kagome said. The Pharaoh sent a question down to his aibou while Kagome focused her attention on the returning man. It took a few seconds but Yugi did return.

'_You're ice skating? I've always wanted to try it. It looks like fun. You try to balance your weight on two metal blades and move around on the ice. Some people compete in ice skating competitions,' _Yugi supplied before leaving his partner once again. He didn't like breaking his promise to the Pharaoh. But, he _had_ asked for his help.

"All set," Kagome said. They moved over to some benches and he inspected the skates warily. She saw him observing them and smiled. "You haven't skated before. It's kind of hard at first, but once you get the hang of it, it's easy. You may fall a lot in the beginning, but it gets better once you get used to the skates and ice."

He did fall. It was not a pleasing sensation. He was always careful to keep his balance in public, not wishing to make a fool of himself. He had once been a king. It was not the best image to fall on your rear.

Kagome hadn't teased him. Instead, she helped him up and proceeded to hold his hand. She provided advice and tips for him that had him moving around the ice easily enough. Kagome hadn't been surprised to see him pick it up so quickly. He was an extremely fast learner.

"That was fun. It's your turn to choose our next destination," Kagome spoke as she slipped on her strapped sandals.

"I have the perfect place in mind," he responded.

~:~

"You're really not going to tell me where we're going?" Kagome asked. She stared into the Pharaoh eyes with a pleading look, but he only smirked at her. After some failed attempts, she ceased her pleading. "I suppose it's fair. I didn't tell you where I was taking you."

"Thank you for understanding," he said with a teasing undertone.

"But, I wouldn't oppose if you suddenly wished to take pity on me," Kagome hinted. He shook his head at her fondly before placing a hand at the small of her back and leading her away. Kagome grumbled next to him, causing the young man to chuckle lowly.

Kagome let her eyes move over the area, trying to identify here he was taking her. She was sure that no matter where he took her, she would enjoy it. That didn't curb her curiosity, however.

"We're here." Kagome looked through the stone walls to see an amusement park. She raised an eyebrow at him. This was not what she had expected.

"An amusement park?" Kagome asked.

"Not just any amusement park- the amusement park where we first met. I figured that since your memories of this place aren't the best, I would bring you back to rewrite those feelings," he spoke.

It was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Kagome let a smile slowly slip onto her face. She pulled the Pharaoh into a hug before placing a peck to his cheek. She didn't contemplate her actions. Instead, she entered the park and pulled him after her. He allowed her to lead him in a slight pink tint on his cheeks. He hoped that he could make his legs respond long enough not to trip himself when he walked.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Just for the record, I have tried ice skating. I fell more than three times within half an hour. I refuse to step on ice again. -_-' I'll stick to my sandy beaches and clear waters. Thank you very much.

Edited: 5/1/13


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: These suggestions are really piling up. -_-' I had no idea that so many people would respond. I got some ideas that made me go, "Wow. That sounds like fun. :)" And some that made me go, "I never would have thought of that…" I'll tackle them all on-by-one. If you sent in a suggestion to this story or Ties That Bind, be patient. It's coming. Since these two ideas were similar, I grouped them together. :D This chapter will be mostly lemony content. If you are uncomfortable, you don't need to strap yourself to your seat and force yourself to read every word lol. I hope I do good on this one. I've never written a lemon with Yugi before. But, I have an idea of what it would be like… ;)

From: Guest

_ How about this anzu leaves kagome alone in their room and yugi said "ok yami do your thing now." So yami takes over and knock on the door, as soon kagome answer it. Yami start kissing her passionately and whisper "come with now "so yami leads kagome into his bedroom and have a very passionate love together then yami get his body back, cause of kagome. Yugi goes to anzu and does the same thing. Anzu said "wow that was wonderful " yugi said "now you're mine now anzu always " yami said "you know kagome we're one now and you are mine now! "So both anzu and kagome gets thier men! Update_

From: Guest

_ Thank moi and update with this yami and kagome get trapped in a room alone. Yami see a bed behind them, yami starts kissing kagome. Yami carrys kagome to the bed and whisper "let me have you now kagome please. "She gives in and they have a passion moment together, but yami get his body back and yugi walk out. He said "anzu come with me now and get ready for a very passion night, causr you're mine." Yugi take anzu back to her room and has their moment together. Anzu said "I love you yugi! Please don't go out with rebecca or vivian . I hope yami is " yugi said "he's with kagome and you're mine now! "Meanwhile yami said "you're mine kagome and will u marry me again now ". Kagome said " yes I will be your wife now " yugi does the same thing to anzu and they all went to a justice of the peace. Yami & Kagome including Yugi & Anzu was married that day . So will this help you moi!  
_

~:~

Kagome compared her answers to Anzu's before hanging her head. Anzu offered her a pitying smile before taking the girl's math homework. She scanned over the work before erasing half of it. "This is where you went wrong," Anzu pointed out.

Before Anzu could begin to explain the mathematical concept to Kagome, a knock on the door sounded. The girls looked up from the floor to see Anzu's mother, Kasumi, staring down at them. Her eyes moved from the girls, to the many books and papers n the floor around them, and finally to the many junk food containers. "We're leaving girls. We'll be back on Monday. Are you sure that you'll be alright by yourselves?" Kasumi asked.

"We'll be fine, mom. I'll keep an eye on Kagome-chan," Anzu teased.

"_Gee, _thanks," Kagome spoke dryly. Kasumi smiled and pulled her scarf a bit tighter around her slender neck. She patted down her medium-length brown hair that was pulled into a bun.

"Alright. You have our numbers. Call us if anything," Kasumi says. After receiving affirmative nods from both girls, Kasumi spared the girls one last look before closing the door behind her.

"Your parents travel a lot," Kagome commented.

"Yeah. My parents run their own business so they travel a lot to promote their products," Anzu explained. Kagome nodded thoughtfully before going back to her homework.

The girls were nearly finished when a knock sounded on Kagome's door. They looked up again in question, expecting to see Kasumi. They were surprised to see Yugi standing before them. He smiled hesitantly at his friends. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Yugi-kun? What a surprise. What brings you here?" Kagome asked. Anzu turned to Yugi expectantly as well.

"Actually, the Pharaoh wanted to speak to Kagome," Yugi said and stared directly into his friend's blue eyes. Kagome blinked up at him, watching Yugi switch places with the Pharaoh.

"Anzu-chan, can you give us a second?" Kagome asked. Anzu nodded before rising and leaving the two alone. Kagome stood as well, giving the Pharaoh a questioning look. "What is it, Pharaoh? Is everything alright?"

"Kagome, you know that I love you with every ounce of my being," he started, ushering her to take a seat on her futon. He sat next to her as well, his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome watched him warily.

"I love you too. What's this about?" she asked him.

"I wish to love you as _myself_ and not through another. I want to give you some semblance of the normal relationship you deserve," he spoke fiercely. Kagome sighed.

"We've talked about this before. I don't care about that. It's enough for me that you're here at all," Kagome said. He knew that she was referring to his decision to remain in the modern era with her rather than move onto the afterlife. He sighed and looked away from her. "This is enough for me. Is it not enough for you?"

He didn't answer. He didn't know what to say to her. Although Yugi tried to give him his space and privacy, it wasn't the same. For the longest time, he had only been able to view the world through Yugi's eyes, but after revisiting his memories, he was able to live in a body of his own. He was able to love Kagome fully as his own person.

"If you're unhappy, you can tell me. I just want you to be happy," Kagome said and placed a comforting hand onto his thigh. When he didn't immediately look at her, she sighed. "It's not something I've done before- separating a soul from a body. I've seen it be done and I've had it be done to me. It's not a pleasant thing to feel or watch. Don't ask me to do it to you."

She watched as his eyes rested on the jewel around her neck. Realization hit her. "I wasn't going to ask you to do it. I understand how you feel. Please understand that this would make me happy. I know it would please Yugi as well. He may not say it, but he is stumbling about approaching Anzu. If he were to regain complete control, he could move forward," Atem spoke.

"I understand. If this is what you truly want and Yugi approves, then I will go along with what you decide," Kagome says and removes the jewel from around her neck. She places it in his hand and watches as the jewel's pink appearance darkens slightly at his touch. He held enough dark energy to influence the jewel, but not enough malicious evil to turn it completely black like others had done.

"Thank you," he said.

~:~

Yugi had been trying to rearrange the many items in his Soul Room, but found that he could get no work done. Every item he picked up seemed to remind him of some long-forgotten memory and he would spend his time reminiscing rather than cleaning.

While remembering the events of his first duel, he felt a slight pull and shift in the room. He could feel that something was wrong and sat up quickly. He stood and approached the door before pulling it completely open. His partner's door was distorting and shrinking. In his heart, mind, and soul Yugi could feel his presence fading. Atem had made the wish.

Seconds ticked on before Yugi opened his eyes to see himself in Kagome's room. He was sitting on Kagome's bed next to her. Yugi looked down at himself to see the Millennium Puzzle missing.

"It worked."

"Pharaoh?" Yugi questioned, seeing his friend standing before him with the Puzzle around his neck. It was _his _ Puzzle, technically.

Yugi smiled at his friend, happy to see him happy. Although it felt strange not to be able to feel his partner, Yugi pushed the feeling away. He would have to get used to not sharing is body with another. Seeing the look Kagome and the Pharaoh shared, Yugi ducked out of the room quickly to give his friend some privacy. After closing the door behind him, Yugi looked to Anzu's bedroom door. He would wait with Anzu until Kagome and Atem had finished speaking.

~:~

"Are you happy now?" Kagome asked as Atem placed the Jewel in her palm. He sat next to her before giving her a small smile. She replaced the Jewel around her neck before staring into his face. He looked exactly the same. She supposed that since it was his soul that had been placed in a new body, that he would look the same.

"Immensely," he answered and captured her lips with his. She allowed him to lead their dance, choosing to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him to her. He allowed her to pull him down until he rested on top of her while she laid back on her pillows.

She was familiar with their love making, having regained her memories. He liked to tease almost as much as he like to take control. She complied with his wishes, allowing his hands to roam over her figure choosing to feel her bare flesh. His hands began kneading the flesh at her sides while moving over her torso. Frequently, his hands came in contact with the fabric of her bra.

Kagome arched her back, allowing him access to the latch at her back. He unhooked her bra before tossing away the offending material and pushing her top up to reveal her mounds to his gaze. He began to suckle on her breast while his hand began massaging the other.

"Was this the only reason you had Yugi-kun walk all the way over here?" Kagome was able to say before a low moan escaped her lips.

"No. This was my back-up plan had you been more stubborn," he answered before moving to recapture her lips. She had wanted to chastise him for wanting to seduce her into complying with him. She pushed up at his chest and he moved away from her. Just before she could get a word out, however, his hand neatly found its way into her undergarments, stalling the words on her tongue and bringing about a moan instead.

~:~

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Anzu go about packing up her finished homework assignments. He had been in Anzu's room before. He could remember only one time of being in her room. It was long before he had felt any sort of feelings for his close friend. So, naturally, he hadn't been even twice as nervous as he was now.

Anzu tried to focus on her task rather than the fact that Yugi was sitting on her bed and watching her back. She had refused his help, wanting to take as long as possible. "Your parents are going away again?" she heard Yugi ask.

Anzu turned to her friend and nodded. "It's nothing new."

"Aren't you lonely?" Yugi asked. His nervousness moved to the back of his mind as concern took its place. Anzu smiled at her friend, touched by his concern.

"I'm fine, Yugi-kun. Besides, I have Kagome-chan to keep me company now," Anzu spoke. Just then, a muffled moan made its way to the two teen's ears. '_Sounds more like Atem is keeping her company instead…'_

Yugi turned scarlet red while looking to the floor. He knew that Kagome and Atem had been "active" for some time now since their return to Domino City. He always gave them privacy, but to two were shameless. He supposed that it was due to them initially coupling in a time where they were royalty and could get away with anything they wished. Yugi cleared his throat.

Anzu bit her lip. This was sufficiently awkward. Shaking her head, she took a seat next to Yugi. "So, you two are really separated for good then?" Anzu asked.

"Y-yeah. We each have our own bodies. Well… more like I got mine back at and he got a new one," Yugi said. Anzu watched him fiddle with his thumbs.

"How did you live with _that_?" she asked tilting her head to the wall that separated hers and Kagome's rooms. Yugi chuckled nervously.

"I should be asking you that. Usually, he would visit Kagome-chan," Yugi said. Anzu felt her cheeks warm. "I think I'm going to head back home. The Pharaoh knows his way home," Yugi said and stood.

He was about to flee the room like a caged animal making a break for it, but he felt a hand grip his wrist. He froze. "Yugi-kun, I need to tell you something. I just want you to listen. I've trying to come up with the best way to tell you this, but I thought that I would just come out and say it."

"What is it, Anzu-chan?" Yugi asked. He looked to his friend and was surprised to see the fiery determination in her eyes. He allowed her to pull him back to the bed to sit next to her.

"Yugi-kun, you can't go out with Rebecca or Vivian or any other girl," Anzu commanded.

"W-why, Anzu-chan?" Yugi asked. His already wide eyes widened further when he saw Anzu lean in close to him. He froze once her lips touched his own. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was the first one he shared with a girl he held romantic feelings for. Tentatively, he moved his lips against hers.

Anzu was flying. She had been scared beyond compare when Yugi didn't immediately respond. She felt her heart starting to break as he remained still next to her. But, once he began to respond to her, her heart soared. Her hand moved around his neck to pull him closer to her.

Losing all ability to move his limbs, Yugi sat complacently in Anzu's arms with her lips moving against his own. He allowed her to lead them until his head rested on Anzu's soft, white pillow. Reluctantly, he pushed up at Anzu's shoulders. She gave him a confused look. "Anzu-chan, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it can't be undone. And I've never done this before," he began babbling while looking anywhere but in her eyes. Yugi tried not to focus on the fact that his biggest crush was currently laying atop him with her body pressed onto his.

Anzu gripped her friend by the chin and forced him to look her in the eye. "I don't care. I love you, Yugi-kun. I want you," she spoke firmly. Yugi swallowed.

~**LEMONS AHEAD! TURN BACK NOW!**~

She was writing beneath him, their clothes now strewn about her room. Kagome fisted her sheets, her eyes shutting in bliss. She slipped her fingers into his hair, holding him in place between her thighs. She tried to move her hips again, but his grip was firm. "Gods, stop teasing me," she moaned.

He smirked before making his way up her frame, settling between her legs. He dipped his head, to capture her lips with his own, but was surprised when she quickly flipped them over. He looked up at her as she straddled him, his hands resting on her thighs.

She sent him a smirk and wink before moving her hips. She watched his face as it began to twist in a mix of pain and pleasure. She moaned in response to the friction she created between them, her head lolling backwards. She felt his hands grip her thighs to move her faster before they stilled her. She looked down at him in question. He stared up at her, his gaze darkened.

"All's fair in love and war," she recited to him before placing a peck to his lips.

"That was a dirty trick," he replied. She giggled happily as he once again took control of their love making. He quickly entered her his eyes nearly rolling back. Her laughter ceased and was replaced with moans of ecstasy.

He buried his face in her neck before kissing and sucking at the skin there. She was sure that she would have a bruise there thanks to him, but she wasn't going to worry about that right now. "Faster," she said breathily into his ear. He happily complied.

~:~

Yugi was tired of trying to talk sense into his friend. His control his nearing its breaking point and so was he. He was so close to throwing away his concerns and enjoying one of the simples pleasures in life. But…

Anzu could have growled in frustration. Although she had everything she possibly could to placate her friend, but he was determined. Every time she moved to take a step further, he would shoot her a questioning look. At first, it was sweet, but now Anzu was more than irritated.

"Anzu-chan…" she heard him say. Before he could continue, a loud, feminine moan sounded through the wall. The two teens stopped to stare at the wall where no more noise sounded. Anzu furrowed her brow. She long since stopped comparing Yugi to Atem, but now she for nothing more than for him to act like his alter ego.

"Yugi-kun, I already told you that I want this. If you don't, you can just tell me. I don't want to force you," Anzu spoke. Yugi looked up at is friend as she kneeled before him in only her undergarments. Yugi himself had long lost his own clothes and laid on Anzu's bed in his aquamarine boxers.

"I do want this," he amended quickly.

"Then act like it!" Anzu nearly exploded. Yugi recoiled at her anger before resting a hand on her arm. Anzu was about to give him a questioning look before she felt his lips touch her own. Her eyes closed in bliss before she ushered him back down onto her sheets.

Yugi had no idea what he was doing. He knew what sex was of course from the videos Jounouchi had lent him, but he lacked any experience of his own. Now more than ever, he wished that he had the Pharaoh's help.

Hearing another moan followed by a bang from next door, Yugi decided against his last thought. The Pharaoh was more than busy right now.

Once Yugi felt Anzu move down his torso before gripping the elastic to his boxers, he shut his eyes. It was slightly immature to look away in embarrassment during sex. He reopened his eyes to see Anzu staring back at him with a smile on her face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as his face heated up.

Rather than wait for him to speak, Anzu moved to remove the last of her clothing. Yugi felt his eyes widen. Anzu tried not to meet Yugi's eyes at first, but after not hearing anything from him she looked at his face. "Yugi-kun?" she asked.

"Anzu-chan, you're beautiful," he spoke before he could stop himself. He watched as Anzu smiled brightly before moving onto her knees before him. Yugi watched her curiously before his eyes widened.

Anzu tried not to look Yugi in the eyes as she went about her task. She had never done this before. She had heard other girls talk about it, but never bothered to entertain the thought. She remembered asking Kagome about it once.

Yugi felt his eyes close slowly as Anzu took him into her mouth. It was more than surreal.

~:~

Atem froze as Kagome released another loud moan just as a picture frame fell from the wall. Kagome stopped moving as well, her blood running cold. The two watched the wall and listened for any sound from the other two house guests. After several seconds, they looked back at each other and relaxed.

Atem captured her lips once again, his hands kneading the flesh at her rear as he held her to him. He picked up his pace once again as if they had never stopped. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as her breath came in labored gasps. She closed the gap between them, her breasts pressed against his broad chest intimately.

Atem listened to the sound of their flesh meeting while nibbling at the flesh where Kagome's neck and shoulder joined. He nearly froze when he heard her whisper to him in his native tongue. He found it all the more alluring to hear her whisper sweet nothings into his ear in his native language.

He replied to her in Ancient Egyptian, bringing a smile to her face. Just before she could respond, she felt the familiarity of her body beginning to seize up. She gripped his shoulders tightly before her body stilled. Feeling her clench around him, Atem felt his release hit him as well. The two froze before he lowered them to her sheets from their position where she sat on his lap.

He took a moment to catch his breath as he laid on top of his lover. He could hear her heart rate begin to slow within her chest and closed his eyes. He was focusing on the sound of her heartbeat, timing the beats, when he heard it.

"_Yugi!"_

The two lovers froze before looking at each other in question. They looked at the wall again, their curiosity piqued. Atem smirked while Anzu had a knowing smile.

"It was about time," she heard him mutter. She placed a half-hearted slap to his back with a gasp.

~:~

Yugi laid back in a daze. His skin was warm and sweaty. He had never felt this good before. He was no stranger to self-love, but nothing could compare to what Anzu had done to him. He turned his head to look at his friend as she moved to lay next to him. She propped her head upon her hand to look down at him with a smug look.

"Anzu-chan, where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Was it good?" she asked hesitantly. When he only nodded at her, she felt her chest swell. She had only spoken about the topic once with Kagome, the latter being more knowledgeable about sexual themes. Anzu was brought out of her musings when she felt Yugi shift. "Yugi-kun, what are you doing?"

"What? I just thought that it should only be fair if I return the favor," Yugi said. Anzu was stunned. This wasn't the same boy that she had to undress just minutes ago. She watched him anxiously as he kneeled between her legs. She bit her lip.

Once again, Yugi had no idea what he was doing. But, he knew that he wanted to do this for Anzu. He took a tentative lick. When he felt Anzu freeze up, he looked at her anxiously. He noticed that her face did not display pain, but pleasure. Moving back to his place, he tried again.

He wasn't so bad at this. He could hear Anzu's mans above him and his face burned as a grin raced his face. No, he wasn't bad at this at all. Just then, he could hear the definite sounds of Kagome next door. Maybe he wasn't _that _good… Well, at least not yet…

With renewed vigor, Yugi continued his ministrations with his tongue before feeling Anzu writhe and slip her fingers into his hair. He was surprised when she began holding his head to her, but thought nothing of it. She caught him off guard when she screamed his name for the whole house to hear.

He looked at her to see her chest rising and falling irregularly as her breath came in gasps. Yugi stared down at her in awe. She had never looked more beautiful to him than in that moment. "Anzu-chan?" he questioned.

She looked up at him then. "Where did you learn _that?" _she asked him. He shrugged helplessly for a second before feeling her pull him down to her. His moved his lips against hers happily. For a first time, it wasn't as bad as he initially thought it would be…

~:~

Moi-Moi: That was the first time I have ever written a lemon with two separate couples. Geez… I need some lemonade. Review!

Edited: 5/12/13


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I'm back baby! Here's another one-shot for your reading pleasure. This one-shot goes out to the guests that left these ideas. I hope you enjoy it! :)

From: Guest

_:Hey moi let kagome keep atemu after they defend seto's father, he ask kagome to purified his soul . So after they all reappeared yugi see atemu kissing kagome and atemu said "marry me kagome, cause I love you and let's live at the shrine with your folks. How that for an endind and update soon._

From: Guest

_:Let continue he bought two wedding band and a diamond ring for kagome. So atemu said "grandpa I'm goung there now and tell sonjiro im coming now." So he pack his bags and went to the shrine just in time to see kagome crying under the tree. So atemu walk over to her and whisper "hello kagome ny name is yami moto and I'm here to stay with your family . Oh I heard you was crying and he doesn't deserve you. So do you want out with me now." So they went out a date and she felt this connection between them,so for one week they got to know each well. So the night before she had to go back atemu pulled out the diamond ring and said "kagome I'm in love with you and will you marry me when you get back? "Kagome replied " yes and let's do it now atemu please " atemu kissed kagome passionately and saw sonjiro watching them. So atemu and kagome was married and inuyasha was shock. He yelled "don't you ever come back to the sengoku era ever again! "Atemu yelled "oh don't worry she won't not without me." So that was tje last time kagome saw inuuyasha and had a very romanic time with her husband atemu. How about this moi aand update including a one shot use this if you want._

Um… Uh… I think I got the general idea of what you want… Lol

~:~

Atem turned the small object over in his pale hands once more. He stared down at it in the middle of his palm before closing his hand over it. He laid back onto his futon before looking over at his roommate. Yugi was sleeping soundly on his bed, wrapped up under his covers.

It had been only a week since the Ceremonial Duel between him and his partner. Yugi had proven unable to beat him, causing his soul to be bound to the world of the living once more. It had taken some time before Atem had been able to lift Yugi's spirits after his loss. The boy had felt disappointment in himself for failing his friend.

Yugi's loss had been one of the greatest gifts Atem had ever received. Now, Atem could spend the rest of his mortal life with the love of his life. A smirked slowly settled over his face at the thought. Not even death could truly separate him from her.

Sitting up at once, Atem began to move about the room. He tried to get dressed quietly as to not wake his sleeping companion. Slipping the object into his pocket, he quickly scribbled a note for his partner before slipping out of the room and leaving the house altogether.

~:~

He walked through the streets of Domino with one destination in mind. For the past week, he had spent much of his time with Kagome. Now that all the impending danger and evil had vacated their lives, they were free to love once again.

He had considered joining her, Yugi, and his friends at Domino High for the upcoming term, but had decided against it. Technically, he was not a legal citizen- at least not until Kaiba had provided the forged documents that would proclaim him a legal adult.

The wind began to pick up speed as he turned down a street that led towards a residential district. It was still rather early, but he had no doubt that Kagome would already be up as well. Like him, she was an early riser.

Atem stopped in front of the two-story home before turning onto the path. He moved towards the door ready to alert whoever was inside of his presence. He knocked twice and waited. He fingered his pocket once more, feeling for its contents.

Once the front door opened, a gush of warmth exited the house, hitting him in the face and warming his body. He smiled at the sight of Kagome grinning widely at him. He allowed her to pull him into a warm embrace, returning it full heartedly. "Good morning, Atem. Come in," she said and led him inside by the hand.

"Good morning, Kagome," he spoke once she closed the door behind him.

"I have to say, I'm a bit anxious to find out what you wanted to give me," Kagome said with a smile. After removing his shoes and replacing them with a pair of slippers, he followed her into the kitchen where she was cooking breakfast. He took a seat at the table and reached into his pocket.

He waited for her to finish tending to the pots on the stove and took this time to admire her. She must have just woken if her pajamas and slightly messy updo were anything to go on. He watched her slightly mesmerized by her fluid movements and beauty. He was taken in by the soft tune she began humming as she went about her tasks.

She brought him out of his reverie when she sat across from him at the dining table. She gave him a small smile. "Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"No, thank you," he answered. He found that he as having a hard time arranging his words. It rarely ever happened. But when it did, it frustrated him endlessly.

"What is it, Atem?" she asked him, tilting her head slightly in question.

"Kagome, I want you to know that I am yours. In the past, we were bonded together in every sense of the phrase. No, I wish for us to be together like that once again," he said and placed his hands over hers where they rested on the table.

Kagome watched as he shifted his hands before placing something into hers. He allowed her to look down at it. Her eyes widened. "Sugoroku holds more ancient Egyptian artifacts than he lets on. He retrieved more than just my puzzle from my tomb," he went on.

Kagome stared down in shock. It was a ring, more specifically _her _ring. It was a sliver ring with two adjacent bands. On both bands, two pairs of small, sapphire stones flanked three larger sapphire stones. It was exactly as she remembered it.

He had already given her this ring as a birthday present long ago. If she understood correctly, he was now giving it to her as an engagement ring. She looked up at him, momentarily forgetting how to close her mouth.

Reaching over to her, he pushed up at her jaw to close her mouth for her before smirking. Kagome shook her head slightly before smiling widely. "How did you know he had it?" Kagome asked.

"He approached me. It was the only other thing he had taken. The ring was resting atop the box for the Millennium Puzzle," Atem explained.

"You want to marry me again?" Kagome asked while slipping the ring on her finger. Her eyes remained glued to the ring, reminiscing. He watched the ring on her finger as well, happiness and pride filling him.

"I would marry you as any times as I possibly can. Every time only brings us closer together. I'm never going to want anything more than to spend the rest of my life with you," he spoke. Not caring about the fat tears welling in her eyes, Kagome leaned over the table and pulled the former Pharaoh to her before capturing his lips with her own.

~:~

Yugi bit into his cheek as his brows furrowed in concentration. He continued to pull and tug at the cloth before smiling. Stepping down from the stool, he stood back to admire his handiwork. "You look very handsome. I'm sure Kagome-chan's family will be very impressed," Yugi said to his partner.

Both stood in long sleeved shirts and black slacks. Atem looked down at the tie around his neck and nodded in satisfaction at Yugi's work. He looked up to see Yugi already working on his own tie.

After proposing to Kagome, she had insisted that he formally meet her family. He somewhat admonished himself for moving backwards. It would have been better to receive her family's blessing first. Kagome had tried to appease him, but he held steadfast to his deep-rooted beliefs.

"Ready?" Yugi asked with a small, encouraging smile.

"Yes. Let's go," Atem answered with a nod.

~:~

Kagome slipped her blue, lotus flower clip into her hair before standing back and smiling at her reflection. She wore a white kimono with light blue flower designs strewn across it and light blue obi. On her left hand, her ring shone brightly. With one last smile, she exited her bedroom.

Moving down the stairs, she smiled at her mother and grandfather. Her mother wore a greyish-blue kimono with blue obi. Her grandfather wore his white and nay blue kimono and stood with his hands behind his back. He gave her a nod of approval.

"You look pretty, Nee-chan," Souta said in his forest green sweater and dark jeans.

"Thanks, Souta," Kagome replied.

"Let's move outside. They should be here soon," Nakoda spoke and ushered her family outside.

Sojiro shuffled outside with narrowed eyes. He had assumed that his granddaughter would never settle down with anyone. But, now that she was planning to get married, he wished for the days when she still thought boys were 'icky' and had 'cooties'.

Hearing the exchanging of pleasantries, Sojiro turned. He was met with the sight of three males entering the shrine grounds. One was about his age, the grandfather. Another looked to be a teenager while the last looked about Souta's age. Sojiro narrowed his eyes when Kagome embraced the teenager.

He watched as Nakoda moved to welcome their guests. He took this time to inspect the boy who wished to marry his granddaughter. He looked like any normal teenager (as normal as he could be with _that _hairstyle), but he carried an air of regality that was uncommon. Is eyes held an aged wisdom from having experienced the world in the way a boy shouldn't have.

"Jii-chan, this is my fiancée, Mouto Atem. This is my grandfather," Kagome introduced. Sojiro offered a single nod. The boy bowed.

"Higurashi Sojiro," Sojiro introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sojiro-san," the boy replied and bowed. Sojiro spared a quick glance at his granddaughter. Where did she find these men?

"Let's all sit down to eat," Nakoda spoke. Everyone began filling in the empty seats at the table set up outside on the shrine grounds. The lights around the shrine provided the only light for the occupants. Once seated, Nakoda spoke again, "So, Atem-san, Kagome as told us all about you."

"Is it true that you're from Egypt?" Souta butted in. Nakoda sent her son an admonishing look. Sojiro blanked. How did Souta know about the boy?

"Yes. I am," Atem replied.

"Are all of you from Egypt?" Sojiro asked.

"No. That's just me," Atem answered, not faltering at Sojiro's glare. Sojiro began picking at his rice. He didn't like it. This boy reeked of dark spirits. Was he a youkai? Why did Kagome choose to only bring him demonic boys?

"Kagome tells us that the ring you got her was a family heirloom. Was it your mother's?" Nakoda goes on.

"Yes. It was. She gave it to me before she passed."

"It was a birthday present at first. Wasn't it?" Nakoda asked.

"Is it true that you were a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt?"

Sojiro choked on his rice. He stared at his grandson with a strange look. What sort of demon had gotten into the boy?

"Yes. I was."

Sojiro stared at Atem in shock. HIs eyes went from Atem, to Kagome, and around the whole table. Was he the only one shocked by this?

"This is so _exciting_. A king in our home," Nakoda gushed.

"I'm going to have a king for brother-in-law," Souta said.

"What does that make me? I'm already your sister and I was a queen," Kagome huffed. Sojiro felt his head shift between the other occupants so fast, he could have given himself whiplash. With an exasperated sigh, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Jii-chan!" Kagome exclaimed with wide eyes as she watched her grandfather faint at the dinner table.

~:~

Moi-Moi: I'm sorry if it seems like it's taking forever to get to your suggestion. Please understand that I have approximately twenty suggestions lined up right now. I try to group them together in order to move faster, but it's not moving as fast as I would like. I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to ask you guys to hold off on your suggestions for a while. Once I reduce the line to a more manageable number, I'll be taking them once again. But as of right now, I'm not taking any ideas/suggestions.

To make up for it, here's a scene that was cut during final editing:

_Atem stopped in front of the two-story home before turning onto the path. He moved towards the door ready to alert whoever was inside of his presence. He knocked twice but stopped when he heard a shuffling noise and a soft mewl. The former Pharaoh looked towards a nearby shrub in question. _

_Stepping towards it, he crouched before the shrub. Noticing a small, shaking presence buried deep within the bush, he moved in closer. After hearing another mewl, he reached a slow hand into the bush. Lightly, it closed around the small animal. _

_Withdrawing the creature, he saw that it was a kitten no bigger than his hand. Its fur looked to be white with black-dipped paws and ears. He stood slowly, examining the creature. He looked up when he heard the front door open._

_"Atem? You're here early. What are you doing over there?" Kagome questioned. The former Pharaoh moved into her line of sight while holding the animal to him. Kagome's eyes went wide. "Aw. It's adorable. Is it a stray? Where did you find it?" she questioned, taking the kitten from him before moving inside. He followed after her, speechless. _

_"You're so sweet. Is this the surprise you were talking about before?" Kagome asked. He watched her move about the kitchen, gathering milk for the kitten. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "That's very sweet of you. Thank you," she said placing a kiss to his cheek. Then and there, Atem decided not to reveal the kitten's true purpose._

Edited: 5/22/13


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: There's nothing I love more than a good story and a quiet room to read it in. I'm on a happy vibe right now… This is one of those suggestions that had me going, "This could be fun." This is another 'M' rated one-shot. Mind ye wandering eyes, young ones…

From: sesshi

_Atem just came back from the afterlife, where yugi was now with tea in new york city, but atem missed so many class, Solomon called his old friend and said "my oldest grandson atemu moto needs to finish school now. Can he stay with you guys and keep inubaka away from him." So the next day atemu moved to totkikyo where he met kagome and he fall in love with her, but he remain quiet. A week passed and atemu got to know kagome very well plus he waited for her when she got back from sengoku era,but one day inuyasha went to see kikyo and they kissed right in front of kagome. She told sango everything what she seen and ran home. Atemi saw her crying and said " come here and tell me what happend? "She told him everything and atem said "his loss and your folk are gone for 5 week . So yes we're alone." So atem peck kagome mouth, but she wanted more. So she started kiss atemu passionately and whisper "make me yours atemu please." So atem carried kagome upstairs and made passion love for the rest of the night. Atemu said "you're mine now and you're staying here with me forever ." So they put sutras around the well and got married. The end "how's that moi " update soon night_

~:~

Atem turned the 'Closed' sign over in the shop window while Solomon finished up his sweeping. Atem stared out the glass door at the darkened streets that were lit up by the street lights. A sigh nearly escaped his lips. Slowly, he drew the blinds over the entrance and locked the door.

Solomon continued to shoot glances at Atem as he swept. He could tell that the young man was lonely. He had returned from the afterlife, not finding true peace in his eternal rest. He had been more than happy to take the former Pharaoh in and his grandson had been more than accommodating.

Good feelings had immediately descended upon the Mouto household. Yugi had been overjoyed to once again have his closest companion. Atem had even pushed Yugi to finally ask Téa on a date. The two were now happily dating. Even Solomon had gained from Atem's presence. Atem was more than happy to enlighten the older man on Egyptian customs and traditions. It filled him with a sense of pride to speak about his culture as well as participate in discussion with Solomon. Not only that, Atem spent his days working at the Kame Game Shop and aiding Solomon in whatever he needed. Yugi was happy that his workload was cut in half. He now had more time to spend with Téa.

Things had quickly gone sour once Yugi had moved away to university. Yugi had left the country to follow Téa to New York. It was not until after he left that Atem realized how much of the home's positive feelings would leave with him. Yugi still called often, but it wasn't the same.

Atem would never tell the boy how much his leaving had dampened his mood. He did not wish to guilt Yugi into returning. It would be cruel to force the boy to choose between him and Téa. Atem was more than capable of being on his own.

"Atem?" Solomon called out and stopped his sweeping. The young man turned to the elder in question. "Have you ever thought about going to school? I think you would take an interest in what a school could teach you."

"I think it is too late for that. I'm too far behind to hope to catch up now. Why do you ask?" Atem replied. Solomon sighed.

"You are not happy. I was just trying to find something for you to do that could help lift your spirits," Solomon answered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am fine. I assure you," Atem said. He moved to head upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Atem, I have a friend in Tokyo. He is a bit of a history enthusiast as well, but he specializes in Japanese history. Perhaps you could pay him a visit? Take the day tomorrow for yourself to get out of the shop," Solomon nearly pleaded. The young man before him was like family. He might as well have been his second grandson. It hurt him to see Atem so melancholic.

"We'll see. Good night, Grandpa," Atem said. He moved up the stairs, his feet making soft, padding noises. Solomon released a sigh before resuming his sweeping.

~:~

Solomon was restocking some shelves when he heard feet padding down the steps quickly. He turned in time to see Atem standing in the entrance. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a long sleeved, white shirt, and a 3/4 sleeve black jacket over it. "That's good. It's going to be cold today," Solomon said. He turned away to hide his smile.

"Yes. It is. I'll be back later to help around lunch," Atem said.

"There's no need to rush. Go enjoy yourself. I can handle things here," Solomon said. He reached into the front pocket on his overalls to produce a piece of folded, white paper. "This is the address in case you do decide to visit. There's some money for food and the train inside."

Atem took the paper with a dry look. "Thank you," he said. Solomon exuded smugness. Atem sighed before leaving the shop and heading to the train station. Solomon smirked and placed the last box of booster packs on display.

~:~

Kagome released a sigh as she hugged her textbook to her chest and dragged her feet. She had been farther behind in her lessons than she had thought. Sometimes, she wished that her mother had refused to let her travel 500 years into the past to battle a homicidal villain.

Relief flooded through her when she spotted the shrine steps. She was home. The relief vanished when she remembered how many step there were. _'Where's Inuyasha when you need him?_' Kagome thought, wishing the hanyou were next to her as to carry her up the many steps.

The top couldn't come fast enough as Kagome continued to drag her feet. Eventually, she arrived at the front door. Gripping the knob, she turned and entered her home. "I'm home," she called out weakly.

Nakoda stepped out into the hallway while wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. "Welcome home, dear. How was school?" Nakoda asked her daughter. Kagome released a loud groan. Nakoda gave her daughter a small, encouraging smile. "I'm sure you have lots of work and I don't want to keep you. But first, come say hello to our guest."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this. She followed her beaming mother into the kitchen at a slower pace. Whoever she was expecting- a family member or family friend-, they were not it.

He looked to be slightly older than she. Her eyes immediately landed on him, his violet eyes rising to meet hers. When she saw his eyes, she second guessed his age. He seemed to command the attention of the entire room as he sat in a chair with nearly perfect posture. Her eyes moved over his frame from his tri-colored, star-shaped hair, to his forearms that he had exposed from rolling up his white, shirt sleeves. He rose out of his seat to approach her.

"Hello. My name is Atem. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. His voice suited him. It drew her in more than his presence or his mesmerizing eyes. He was slightly taller than she, even without his gravity defying hair.

"Hi. My name's Kagome," she replied, momentarily forgetting to respond.

"Atem is the grandson of one of my old friends. He is a very bright, young man. We've been talking for some time," Sojiro said and stood. Kagome looked to her grandfather before letting her eyes land on the young man still watching her.

"It was nice meeting you, Atem. I'm going to go up to my room now. I have a lot of work to do," Kagome spoke.

"Likewise," he responded with a small nod. His eyes held an intense gaze that left a slight blush rushing to her cheeks. Pulling her lip between her teeth, she turned and left. She could still feel his gaze on her back as she moved.

~:~

Atem moved about the kitchen while helping Nakoda cook dinner. He was currently instructing her on how to make his favorite dish. It was an Egyptian delicacy, but Nakoda had been more than happy to learn.

"Excuse me for one second, Atem. I'll be right back," Nakoda spoke. Atem gave her an understanding nod before she left the room. Atem continued to tend to the food, allowing the process of cooking to ensnare his conscious thought. He hadn't even noticed the other person in the room.

"You're cooking dinner?"

He turned quickly to spot Kagome standing behind him with a cold bottle of water in her hands. She had changed out of her school uniform and was wearing a pink and red dress that flowed down her frame and stopped at her knees. Even with the change of clothes, she was still beautiful.

"You're mother offered to make something I liked, but she didn't know how to make it. I was just teaching her," Atem explained. Kagome decided then that she would never get tired of hearing his voice.

"You must have some pretty exotic tastes if even my mom doesn't know how to make it," Kagome joked. She gave a small smile that he returned.

"She's a fast learner," Atem replied. Kagome didn't reply for some time. She found that she grew uneasy being in his presence. He was quite intimidating. What should she say? She nearly scoffed at herself. She had faced monsters, magic, and battle. How scary could one guy be?

"What made you want to come visit?" Kagome asked.

"My grandpa suggested it. It was a good decision. I am enjoying myself. Your family is very nice," he said and folded his arms. Kagome tried to ignore the way his muscles flexed slightly at the action.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. He took this time to notice something glinting and hanging from her hand. He stared down at it to see a simple, dark band hanging from a thin chain. Kagome looked down at herself when she saw him staring down at her.

"Oh. You noticed. Pretty stupid, right? I was going to give it to Jii-chan to put up in the shop. The ring is pretty old. I was actually going to give it to a friend, but he didn't want it," Kagome trailed off. She had intended to give the necklace to Inuyasha, but he had snubbed her attempt. He had scoffed and claimed it to be "useless" to him. She had seen the onyx ring and found it's simple beauty alluring. Apparently, Inuyasha hadn't felt the same.

"Why would he do that?" Atem went on. Kagome allowed him to take the necklace in his hands and watched him as he turned it over for observation. "Could I have this?" he asked and gave her a questioning look.

"Sure. If you really want it. I'll help you put it on," Kagome said and took the necklace from his hands. She put down her water before racing around his neck. She clasped the chain into place before smiling at it. It wasn't for some time until she realized that she had yet to move away from him. He hadn't said anything, but allowed her to observe the chain.

"How does it look?" he asked after some time.

His voice pulled her out of her motionless state. "You look good. I mean, the chain looks nice on you," she rushed and stepped away from him. Kagome laughed nervously as her face began to warm. He smirked at her.

~:~

Kagome climbed the shrine steps with a small bounce in her step and a smile on her face. She had spent most of her week in her own time without any interruption from Inuyasha. Not only that, but she was completely caught up with her missing work. She couldn't credit her progress to a lack of Inuyasha's presence alone. She did have a little help with her school work.

"Hello, Kagome," Atem greeted as she approached her home. She could only see the tips of his hair from behind the cardboard box he held. He turned to the side to grace her with a smile. She smiled widely in return.

"Hi, Atem. Jii-chan got you working hard?" Kagome asked.

"He enjoys having the help and I don't mind. This is easier than what my own grandfather has me do," Atem says. Kagome giggles lightly behind her hand before moving towards the house.

"I'll see you later then? I have some new math homework," she hinted. He gave her a nod.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Someone has to keep you from failing," he teased before walking away. Kagome watched him go before ducking inside her home. She quickly dashed up to her room to grab some clothes to change into.

Her friendship with Atem had bloomed nearly instantaneously. She found that she was drawn in by everything about him. With his regal aura and posture, Atem always oozed superiority. Even with everything going for him, he never acted too arrogant. He seemed to know the effects he had on the fairer sex, but didn't capitalize on it.

She wasn't only attracted to him physically. She found that she loved nearly everything she learned about him. It wasn't hard for the two to spend hours at a time simply talking about any and everything that crossed their minds. She had learned more about Atem in a few days than she had about Inuyasha in several months.

Thinking of the hanyou, Kagome made a mental note to take an extra long shower before she went back to the Sengoku Jidai. The last thing she needed was for Inuyasha to pick up Atem's scent on her and pester her on it.

Kagome was setting up her assignments on her bedspread when she heard two, soft knocks on her door. With a smile, she said, "Come in."

Atem opened the door and entered the room before shutting it behind him. She let her eyes scan over his outfit, not being able to see it properly before. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt along with dark, leather jeans. He still wore the necklace she gave him. "What's today's homework assignment?" he asked with a small smile.

~:~

Homework long since finished, Kagome laid back on her mattress with Atem laying next to her. He laid back on some pillows with his arms folded on his chest. She laid on her side with her cheek resting on her palm. "I don't understand something. You're really smart. How come you don't go to school?" Kagome asked.

He looked down at her before resuming his staring contest with the far wall. "I'm not that smart," he replied.

"You're smarter than I am. And stop avoiding the question," she said. He looked down at her again with a frown. She had caught on.

"If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me," he answered.

She sat up then and folded her legs. "Try me."

He looked at her for some time, staring into her eyes. He searched her for any sign that he couldn't trust her. He was reluctant to tell her his true origins. He did not fear her revealing his secret to the world. He feared her rejecting him for it. But, that's not who Kagome was. He considered himself a good judge of character.

He could see the trust, curiosity, and- adoration?- in her eyes. While searching her, he found himself slowly getting lost in everything that was Kagome. He could feel his heart skip a beat before picking up its pace. He had never felt such feelings for any other women he had met. Why was she so different?

Kagome sat patiently as she let Atem stare into her eyes. She could see the guarded look in his eyes that was slowly disappearing as the seconds went by. Piece by piece, she could see other emotions fill is eyes- trust, admiration, and want?

A faint dust of pink brushed her cheeks at this. She noticed the space between Atem and herself slowly shrinking as he moved closer to her. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears. She remained deathly still. When she felt his warm hand on her cheek, she noticed that there was only an inch between their lips. His hand was starting to feel cool against her quickly heating face. He was so close…

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Kagome froze. The sound had come from her window. A chill ran down her spine when she realized the only person who tried to reach her through her window. "_Osuwari_," she whispered. Once she heard the dull thud, her eyes closed in relief. Once they reopened, she was met with the curious gaze of Atem. She gave him a nervous laugh. "I'll be right back. Don't move," she said and quickly fled the room.

She ran outside, ignoring the night chill, and moved to the ground under her window. She found Inuyasha resting in a deep crater and sighed. He looked up at her, irritation burning in his amber orbs. "What the hell was that for, Kagome!?" he barked.

"What are you _doing _here!? I don't have to come back until tomorrow!" she hissed. He stood quickly, ready to lash out at her but froze. He turned a critical gaze onto her before leaning in. Kagome tried to move away, but he held her close. He took two, tentative sniffs.

She smelled of herself- her own fresh, sweet, floral scent coming through. She smelled of her family as well. He could even smell the scent of that 'school' place on her. But, there was another scent. It was too fresh to be even a day old. It smelled of rain and some sort of foreign spice. There was a slight musky undertone that came with the scent of a male. Focusing slightly, he could smell arousal? It was a mix of the male's as well as her own. He narrowed his eyes at her. He could hear her swallow.

Before he could question her on it, the sound of another calling her name drew their attention. Picking up the scent on the wind, Inuyasha growled when he recognized the male. He felt Kagome's hand push him further into the shadows before she moved away from him. He narrowed his eyes at the male.

Kagome stopped before Atem with a questioning, frantic look. He was putting on his jacket and opened his mouth to speak. "It's getting late, Kagome. I should get home to check on grandpa," he said. He watched her open and closed her mouth several times as some unintelligible noises came out. He smirked at her with an amused chuckle. "I suppose I'll have to tell you some other time. Until then," he said and leaned in.

For the second time that night, Kagome froze. Not out of anticipation, but out of worry. She was sure that she could hear Inuyasha growling behind her but couldn't move her lips to use the beads of subjugation. Before she knew it, Inuyasha's growls faded into background noise and her eyes closed.

It was as if she had spent several years floating in a world of warm paradise. She was vaguely aware of Atem's thumb moving across her cheek as his tongue entered her mouth. She wasn't sure how she was still standing. She was sure that her brain had shut down and left her body numb.

"Good night, Kagome," he whispered as he pulled away from her. She barely heard him. She watched him turn to leave with knees made of jelly and a bass drum beating for a heart.

"…Night…," she replied in a dazed voice. She could feel someone approach her from behind and turned. Inuyasha was glaring off into the distance where Atem had gone. Not even his sour mood could dampen her elated one. "Did you need me to come back tonight, Inuyasha? Let me just go pack up my things."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he watched Kagome walk away slowly. Suddenly, she began to skip slightly as she hummed a song he didn't know. Inuyasha had the urge to follow the boy. He guessed that it wouldn't take Kagome long to get ready. Inuyasha scoffed before following Kagome inside.

~:~

Sango raised an eyebrow as she began combing through her long locks. She watched Kagome wash out her mouth from the frothy toothpaste before giggling slightly. The two had just finished bathing and were finishing up before returning to camp.

Sango had observed Kagome's happy mood after she had returned from her era. Sango was sure that Kagome would be upset that Inuyasha had gone to retrieve her, but she was rather giddy. The strangest part was Inuyasha's excessive irritation- even more so than his normal standards.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked.

"I'm more than alright, Sango. I actually have something to tell you," Kagome said and approached her friend. Sango sat patiently as she waited for Kagome to share her thoughts. "It all started a week ago…"

~:~

The two girls returned to camp with secretive looks plastered onto their faces. The other male occupants gave them curious looks. Inuyasha's look turned into one of irritation once he spotted the grin on Kagome's face. With each passing second, he regretted not going after the boy he had seen at the shrine.

"Good night, everyone," Kagome said before snuggling into her sleeping bag with Shippou at her side. Inuyasha took to his spot in the tree above Kagome while Sango and Miroku snuggled into Kilala's fur.

Inuyasha had no intention of sleeping tonight. He had slept two nights ago and did not feel the effects of fatigue. Instead, he listened to the breathing of the others as well as the sounds of the forest. It was about 30 minutes into his watchdog routine that he smelt the scent of clay and bones.

Kagome remained still and waited for sleep to take her. Tonight, she found that sleep continued to dance round her rather than embrace her. With a mental sigh, she opened her eyes to look up at the stars. She didn't notice it at first, but after closer inspection she realized the lack of red fire rat in the tree above her. She sat up in question and looked around the campsite. Between two trees in the distance, she noticed the familiar glow that Kikyou brought with her.

Her heart sunk. As she usually did, she contemplated staying at the campsite and ignoring the obvious or following the trail marked for her.

It was always the same thing that happened when Inuyasha went to see Kikyou. Could she watch that again? Could she watch him embrace her and promise to protect her with his life? Could she handle the heartbreak? She mentally sighed. Her heart was already breaking. Gathering her bag, she began to pack up her things.

~:~

Atem was frustrated.

He had called the Higurashi home and asked to speak with Kagome only to be told that she was sick. He had been instantly alerted and questioned more on her condition. He had wanted to visit, but Nakoda had kindly asked him not to. She claimed that the family was leaving the country to take Kagome to a medical center in China for treatment.

He had hoped to catch them before they left, but was unsuccessful. There had been a note posted on the door to the empty house. Gripping the paper in his hand, he moved to sit under the Goshinboku.

He remembered Kagome telling him the story of the hanyou and the miko under this tree. He allowed his thoughts to run on her as he hoped for her safety and well-being. He pictured her in his mind- his first thought being her after he had kissed her for the first time. She was beautiful. He loved the dazed, unfocused look in her eyes that he had brought on. He was about to think more on her when he heard someone call his name.

He looked up quickly, spotting Kagome standing before him with her yellow backpack on her back and wearing her school uniform. She gave him a curious look. He stood at once, moving towards her. As he approached her, he noticed her red nose and eyes. He frowned at this.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and sniffed.

"Your mother said you had come down with some new strain of malaria and were being taken to China for treatment," he answered. He watched her laugh once and sniff again.

"She said that. Didn't she?" she said and looked him in the eyes. "Atem, I need to tell you something." He allowed her to lead him over to the bench under the Goshinboku before pulling him to sit next to her. "You can already guess, but I'm not sick. The truth is, I've been out of town for the past few days. I leave a lot so my mom and Jii-chan usually make up excuses for me."

"Why?"

Kagome took a deep breath, "It all started when I turned 15…"

~:~

Kagome waited less than patiently for Atem to respond to her confession. She had gone out on a limb to explain her biggest secret yet. Not even her friends in this era knew of her double life. But something within her told her that she could trust Atem.

This was a test of sorts. If he couldn't handle or understand her life, he would not have a place in it. She greatly hoped that he wouldn't call her crazy and push her away.

"This Inuyasha doesn't sound very wise to me," he started. Kagome blinked. That wasn't what she was expecting. "How could he choose another over you?"

Kagome felt a large grin break out onto her face at his complement. She shrugged in response to his rhetorical question, happy that he had not yet left. "You don't think I'm crazy?" she asked.

"How can I? My life hasn't been completely normal either," he starts.

"What do you mean?" she asked a curious expression, highlighting her face.

"I am a thousand-year-old spirit from ancient Egypt. I was recently revived after moving on to the afterlife," he started with a small smile, many memories flooding through his mind. Kagome stared at him with a blank expression.

"If I hadn't told you what I just told you, I'd think you were crazy," Kagome said with a laugh. He joined in on her laughter before taking her hand in his. Her laughter stopped as she stared down at their joined hands. Slowly, she looked up into his eyes in question. Time stood still as the two kissed under the Goshinboku with a cool breeze whipping about them.

~**LEMON AHEAD!**~

Her family had gone out of town after winning a free trip to a spa on a lucky draw. They had to leave urgently or else risk the offer expiring and becoming void. It was only a two-day trip. This left the two teens home alone.

They were currently spending their time alone boarded up in Kagome's room. The door and window had been locked as well as the curtains drawn. The two were laying on Kagome's pink comforter, wrapped in each other's embrace.

Kagome could feel Atem's hand move along her back in soothing ministrations while the other rested on her hip. She was half laying on his body with her hands resting on his chest. She pulled away from his lips to stare down into his eyes. She brought her right hand up to cup his cheek, running her thumb over his skin.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?" he replied.

"For being here. It's better to be with someone you can trust than to be alone," she answered.

All conversation ceased between the two as their lips were once again occupied. Kagome grew bolder as she moved her hands down his torso, feeling the firm muscles beneath his long sleeve, black sweater. Her hand stopped at his belt before slipping under his shirt to feel the skin underneath. Following her lead, Atem moved both his hands to kneed and caress the flesh under her shirt. His brows furrowed when his hands came in contact with the material for her bra once again.

Just then, Kagome sat up on her knees, pulling him up by his shirt with her. She tugged on the material, bringing it over his head before tossing it onto the floor. Not missing a beat, Atem captured her lips in another passionate kiss. He felt her small hands grip his shoulders before moving up his neck to cup the back of his head.

His talented lips kissed their way down her jaw line to the skin of her neck while his hands pulled her by the hips to straddle him. He detached from the spot at her neck to pull her shirt over her head. His gaze landed on her clothed chest before his hands cupped her mounds. He began to kiss each one tenderly while massaging the flesh. Before she could restrain it, a soft moan escaped her lips. She reached behind her to unhook the fabric, her chest pushing against his own.

Laying her to rest on the mattress, he was on her once again. The metal of the band she had given him felt cool against her heated skin. He kissed his way down her body before stopping at the waist of her skirt. He sat back and took her foot in his hand. She watched him with a small smile as he removed her socks one at a time before kissing the inside of her legs until he reached her thighs.

"Atem," she called in a soft tone. He stilled at once, looking up at her in question. He stared into her eyes, seeing the lust and desire flowing through. He swallowed and attempted to remain still to hear what she had to say. "Make me yours."

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss to her lips. "You are mine," he replied in a husky tone that had never heard himself use before. He moved away to allow her room to remove her skirt and underwear while he unbuckled his belts and pants.

He laid in her arms as he rested his weight on his arms. He began to move, slowly at first. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, her legs hooking at the ankles. He buried his face in her neck while kissing and sucking at the flesh there. Feeling her hips rise to meet his own, he picked up his pace.

She was moaning his name right into his ear. Her hands moved skillfully over his frame touching exactly the right spots. Her head tilted backwards as he felt her body begin to arch. Her moans were gaining in volume as her breathing became ragged.

Atem groaned into her neck before gripping her hips with a hand. She was perfect. Everything she did, whether intentional or not, seemed to turn him on immensely. As he watched her writhe below him with her dark tresses strewn about her pillow, he couldn't stop the boost to his ego of the rush of arousal through him.

Kagome felt her mind go blank as her orgasm ripped through her. Atem stilled as his own climax hit him. Her hand gripped at him, grasping the chain at his neck. She pulled him to her for a searing kiss, muffling his groans.

He pulled away from the kiss in order to catch his breath. He rolled them over before taking a deep breath. His right hand began toying with her locks before he felt her begin to shake. He heard her giggles and looked at her in question. She gave him a happy smile before placing a peck to his lips. He smirked at her once she pulled away.

~:~

Yugi bit the inside of his cheek as he looked out at the glass entrance to the game shop. He turned worried eyes back to his grandfather. "Where could he be? I hope he's alright," Yugi fretted. Yugi wore a white shirt with dark green trim as well as dark green pants.

"Yugi, you're worrying too much. Atem's not a child. I'm sure he's fine," Téa spoke. She wore a canary yellow, long sleeved button up with a purple mini skirt.

"Listen to Téa, Yugi. Atem will be here soon enough," Solomon lamented. Yugi frowned.

He was worried about his friend. He had heard from his grandpa, Joey, and Tristan about Atem's mood. His friend seemed truly crestfallen after his departure. If he had known that Atem would have been so down, he would have stayed home.

The door opened with a jingle then before closing with a jingle of the bell as well. Everyone turned to see Atem enter in a white button up and dark pants. Yugi smiled in relief before the smile fell and a look of confusion covered his features.

"Atem. Kagome. It took you two long enough. We've been waiting," Solomon chastised with a teasing smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mouto. It won't happen again. I promise," the girl known as Kagome spoke. She wore a loose white, short-sleeved dress she wore. It had ended mid-thigh and had a V-neck collar that ended just below her bust line. She wore a light-blue tank top underneath along with a matching, light-blue belt around her waist. Yugi blinked twice. Kagome gave him a confused look before smiling. "You must be Yugi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome."

"Kagome is Atem's girlfriend," Solomon informed with a sort of smug tone as he stared at the back of his grandson's head.

"Why don't we move inside? I'd love to know more about you Kagome," Téa said with a smile. Solomon moved with the two girls into the back, leaving Yugi and Atem alone.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Yugi said.

"It was a surprise. Let's join everyone inside," Atem says with a small smile. Yugi nodded with a smile as well. Perhaps Atem wasn't as lonely without him as he thought?

~:~

Moi-Moi: This was a long one. Whew! I'm going to go spit out my gum.

Edited: 5/27/13


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I'm not sure- actually I'm pretty sure some of you didn't get the message that I wasn't currently accepting suggestions/ideas. If you've sent in a suggestion recently, I have disregarded it and not taken it into account. Until further notice, I will not be taking suggestions.

From: kawaiishiella

_Oh THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *'_'*  
You really made my day. I was surprise when I saw when you grant me oneshot date of Kagome and Yami. And woah! There it is! I was smiling while reading this fic. Love you so much!  
May I request another oneshot? Hojo meets the gang unexpectedly at Domino City and being Hojo, tries to win Kagome's heart again. Wanna see a jealous Yami and what will he do._

~:~

Kagome put the finishing touches on the lilac colored ribbon in Anzu's hair before patting it with a smile. Anzu wore a matching, lilac, collared dress that hugged her figure and stopped mid-thigh. A pair of matching boots were near her bedroom door. "Thanks, Kagome-chan. How do I look?" Anzu asked.

"You look really pretty Anzu-chan. Are you sure I shouldn't change my clothes? Maybe I can wear one of my other outfits. I like the clothes we bought together, but I'm not sure I can pull it off," Kagome said and looked down at herself.

"Quit being ridiculous, Kagome-chan. You look amazing. I bet the Pharaoh will think so too," Anzu winked. Kagome felt her face heat up before biting her lip. She looked at herself in Anzu's mirror. She wore a strapless, loose, light pink top with a small, white bow tied under her bust. She wore a pair of skinny jeans. The small heels Anzu had convinced her to wear were next to Anzu's boots.

"_Girls, your friends are here!" _the two heard Kasumi call up to them. Anzu looped her arm in Kagome's before grabbing their shoes, shutting off the light, and pulling her down the stairs. The girls met up with Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda in the living room of Anzu's home. Yugi wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with a red symbol on the front with a dark blue jacket over it and grey jeans. Jounouchi wore a blue tee and jeans with his dog tag around his neck and Honda wore a white tee, black jacket, and jeans.

"Finally. You guys ready to go or what?" Jounouchi asked with his hands in his pockets. Yugi smiled at his friends while Honda gave them a casual smile.

"Yep. We don't want you guys to be late for your tournament," Kagome said.

"We'll see you later, Mom," Anzu called while slipping on her shoes. Kasumi waved goodbye to the teenagers before moving to her home office.

"I'm going to kick butt in this tournament. I can feel it!" Jounouchi exclaimed and stretched his arms above his head.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Jounouchi-kun," Kagome said.

"I'll do better than _fine, _Kagome. I'm going to win," Jounouchi said. Kagome nodded to her friend, but didn't say any more. The group proceeded to their destination of Kaiba Land.

~:~

"Attack Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! Use Twin Dark Magic Attack to destroy Ginzo," Yami proclaimed. Jounouchi watched with wide yes as the two Spell casters joined wands before firing their combined attack at his monster. HIs life points dropped like a rock from 1000 to 0. He could hear cheering from the crowd as Yami gave him a nod and small smile. Standing straighter, he returned the nod with a thumbs up.

The two dismounted the arena before being joined by Mokuba with a microphone. Yami allowed Mokuba to raise his hand triumphantly with an amused expression. Looking away, he noticed his friends cheering at the front of the crowd. Yami accepted the trophy from Mokuba before making his way to his friends with Jounouchi following.

"Congratulations. How is it that you always draw just the right card at the right time?" Kagome asked and gave the Pharaoh a playful look.

He placed the trophy down on the wall between them before smirking at her. "I suppose I am just extremely lucky," he shrugged. Kagome smiled with a small laugh before reaching behind her for her purse.

"I say we move on and join up with the other later. I owe you a victory treat," she says. Yami gives her a nod before allowing her to lead him away from their friends, the arena, and the screaming fans. "Well King of Games, what would you like for a treat?" Kagome asked after several minutes of walking back to the food court.

She felt him squeeze her hand slightly in his. She looked up at him in question before pausing. She knew that look. Kagome could tell that he wanted nothing more to spend his time with her away from prying eyes. Yami wasn't one for PDA, preferring to keep romantic displays private between the two.

"I suppose we could go take a walk somewhere else?" Kagome tried. At his pleased smile, Kagome smiled brightly.

"_Higurashi_!"

The two paused mid-step before turning at the loud voice. They watched as several people stopped and allowed a young man with short, brown hair to move through the crowd. Yami watched the boy suspiciously. He wore a pair of tan pants with a yellow polo tucked neatly into his pants and a brown belt holding up said pants.

"Hojo-kun! What a surprise!" Kagome said. Yami allowed her to pull her hand away before stepping towards the boy. Yami watched the scene with a critical eye. The boy paused in front of Kagome with a hesitant expression. He seemed shocked at Kagome's quick, friendly hug as well as embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually stopped by your family's shrine a couple of days ago to speak to you, but your mother said that you were out of town. She told me that you have been staying in Domino City and would be attending the tournament. I guess I was just hoping I would see you," Hojo finished with his blush flushing his entire face. Yami watched with an unamused expression, not saying anything.

"That was nice of you. It's nice to see you, Hojo-kun," Kagome said pleasantly.

"I had no idea that you were into the game, Higurashi," Hojo said while scratching the back of his neck. The way the boy behind Higurashi was staring at him was beginning to unnerve him.

"Oh. I actually came to cheer Yugi-kun on," Kagome said before taking a step backwards and joining Yami at his side. "Hojo-kun, this is Yugi-kun. He was paying in the tournament and he won," Kagome spoke with hints of pride lacing her tone.

Hojo looked directly at the teen for the first time. The violet stare he met made him want to shift and look away. He suddenly felt as if he were being fully examined from under a microscope. He could feel himself shrinking in presence next to the boy. After some time, the boy smirked at him with a small nod as if he had predicted Hojo's reaction to his stare. Hojo bowed in return.

"Hojo-kun is a friend of mine from middle school. We've known each other for a while," Kagome said while staring at Yami. He looked down at her catching her subliminal message: Be Nice.

"It's always a pleasure to meet friends of Kagome's," Yami said to the boy. Hojo now felt even more inadequate than before. Was this the type of guy Higurashi wanted? This "Yugi" seemed confident, calm, smooth, and very proper. Hojo felt his hopes sink of ever gaining Higurashi as his girlfriend. But, he had to try.

"Higurashi, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Saturday…to see a movie..with me. If you don't want to see a movie, that's fine. We can do some other activity together…" Hojo trailed off. Kagome felt her hopes sink at once. This proved problematic. How was she going to tell Hojo that she already had a boyfriend. How was she going to tell him that she was in a secret relationship with the Pharaoh while he shared a body with Yugi?

Yami was boiling over with something foul. He couldn't quite place the emotion at first- it was foreign to him. After some seconds, he recognized it as jealousy. Was he jealous of this boy? He internally scoffed at his foolishness. Kagome was his- what was the term?- girlfriend. It was foolish to be jealous of a middle school friend with a middle school crush.

"Hojo-kun, do you really want to come all the way back to Domino just to watch one movie?" Kagome started gently.

Both boys shot her looks. Hojo's look was one filled with hope. She hadn't rejected him. He still had a chance! Yami's look was one of shock with flecks of horror. Was she really considering his offer!? This was not the answer he had expected from her.

"I don't mind, Higurashi. I haven't seen you in so long. It will be fun. We can celebrate your good health. Domino seems to be doing wonders for you," Hojo said with a small smile. Kagome returned the smile with less enthusiasm. Yami resisted rolling his eyes.

Kagome could feel the Pharaoh's dark energy rising slightly and bit her lip. Why did Hojo have to follow her to Domino? Her friends had said that he was interested, but she had no idea that he was this serious. She knew she had to turn him down. The Pharaoh's darkening aura was an obvious sign of that. But, how to do it gently?

"Actually, I just remembered. I have to work on Saturday," Hojo said sadly. Kagome could have jumped for joy. Yami was fully appeased. He could tell that the boy was persistent. On lucky break wouldn't get rid of him permanently. He would have to show the boy that Kagome was his. "Could we maybe go for something to eat right now? If you're not busy," Hojo said hopefully.

"Actually-" Kagome started, ready to squash the situation.

"Kagome and I were about to get something to eat. Would you like to join us? I'm sure Kagome is looking forward to reconnecting with an old friend," Yami spoke smoothly in a tone he reserved for times when he had to absolutely get his way. He felt Kagome's shocked, frantic eyes on him, but didn't meet her gaze. He stared at Hojo, awaiting an answer.

The boy looked hesitant. Yami knew he had hoped to spend his time with Kagome alone. Yami blinked patiently. "Sure. It could be fun," Hojo said after some time.

~:~

Kagome was upset with him. He could tell from the way she refused to look at him and focused all her attention on drinking her smoothie. He sat back in his chair, his eyes moving from the back of Kagome's head, to Hojo (he boy would quickly shift his eyes away whenever the two met gazes), to a random park goer, and back to Kagome.

"I'm just going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back," Hojo spoke silently before rising from the table. Neither of the other two responded. Once Hojo was out of earshot, Kagome turning flaming eyes onto the Pharaoh. Not even the expectation of her anger could have prepared him for it.

"What were you thinking?" she hissed. "I have no intention of going out with Hojo-kun."

"I can tell his type. He's not going to give up easily. I was not about to let you spend time alone with him," he replied.

Realization flashed onto Kagome's face. "You're jealous of Hojo-kun?" she asked. She gave him a smirk that mimicked his own. He stared back at her before sifting his eyes away.

"Yes," he said. Kagome seemed surprised by his answer. She hadn't expected the truth. Surely, he would try to hide it? "It makes no sense to lie. You can already tell. You and him have history, however short or uneventful it may be. That is something we do not have. Also, he is not a thousand-year-old spirit inhabiting the body of another. He can give you more than I."

Kagome felt her heart grow and warm at his confession. She gave him a bright smile. "I don't care. I knew that before we started dating. I have a habit of loving boys with extraordinary back stories. The ordinary and boring hold no interest to me," she said with a casual wave of her hand.

Yami gave her a long, searching stare wanting nothing more than to kiss her and not care who sees. But, he couldn't. They couldn't afford to have word get out of Yugi Mouto dating his friend. (It would complicate things for Yugi and Anzu who had just begun dating themselves).

"I'm back," Hojo said with a smile. He took a seat at the table, his confidence renewed. His eyes shifted between the two who were now staring intently at each other. He blinked confusedly.

"Hojo-kun, this was fun, but we have to go. I'll see you around sometime," Kagome said while Yami stood. Kagome stood as well and allowed him to push in her chair before grabbing his trophy by the handle, taking her by the arm, and leading her away. Hojo watched them go feeling his hopes sink.

He had once heard Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi describe Kagome's boyfriend to him. Picturing the boy in his mind as well as Yugi, Hojo came to a conclusion. Kagome liked boys with unique features. Maybe he could dye his hair?

~:~

Moi-Moi: Ha! Hojo is such a nerd.

Edited: 6/3/13


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Summer has started! Well… almost. Give it a couple more days. I want to wish all of you a happy, fun summer. My first college classes ever start up on my birthday. Not looking forward to that, but what you gonna do? *shrugs*

From: Guest

_Atemu just lost the duel to yugi and was waiting for the doors to the afterlife to open,but they didn't open. Atem yell "no please don't let me stay please!" Kagome came out and said "you're not atemu, cause you're coming home with me and I never done this before. Atemu I love you and I want you to be with me always! Will you be my husband now? "Atemu nodded and said "will you marry to kagome? "Kagome nodded and ishizi said "well kiss your bride atem cause your now man and wife." So atemu kiss kagome passionately and put a bridal set on kagome's left finger plus went back to cairo, eygpt for their honeymoon. So they had a very passion love and they live in tokyo for the rest of their live plus had 7 children all boys._

~:~

He had won.

With resolute eyes, Atem nodded to his opponent and saw the disappointment, hurt, and sadness that was swimming in them. Atem approached Yugi before placing a comforting hand to his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Yugi said, in tears.

"Yugi, it is alright. You did your best. That is all I could ask of you," Atem replied.

"I was too weak to help you. And now you'll be stuck here," Yugi replied.

"I knew it. Yugi didn't have what it takes after all," Kaiba sneered. "Let's go Mokuba." Mokuba turned to see his brother walking away from the scene. With a small cry, Mokuba jogged after his brother.

"What does this mean now?" Anzu turned to Ishizu in question.

Ishizu looked to the brunette with blank eyes. Her eyes shifted back to where Atem stood. She had no idea. The scriptures had never provided an alternate plan should the Pharaoh win. Ishizu let her eyes scan over the Pharaoh, noticing the way they fell on another. Ishizu followed Atem's line of sight to see that he was staring at none other than Kagome. Ishizu smiled.

"The Pharaoh must stay in this era. It appears that he and Yugi are not ready to separate," Ishizu spoke. She saw all the saddened eyes staring at her, some near or in tears. "I, however, do not see this as an entirely dreadful turn of events." Ishizu allowed her eyes to shift to where Kagome and the Pharaoh were embracing away from the others.

They all turned to look and the melancholic mood seemed to lift from the room. "Would you look at that…" Sugoroku commented with a slight chuckle.

"At least something good came from Yugi losing," Jounouchi said.

Yugi watched Atem embrace Kagome tightly, the two not speaking. In the back of his mind, he could tell that Kagome had been secretly hoping for his loss. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Yugi smiled. Although this wasn't the plan, this turn of events weren't so bad either.

~:~

Yugi tugged at the collar of his shirt once more while Anzu wasn't looking. She had picked out his outfit from head to toe. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he hated this shirt. It itched and choked him. But, it was a gift from his Jii-chan. The elderly man had been pestering Yugi about wearing the gifts Yugi had been accumulating the past few years.

"Did you remember to pick up Mahad's gift from the counter, Yugi?" Anzu questioned with her eyes fixated on the road before them. Yugi lifted the brightly colored box from his lap with a smile.

"I couldn't forget it if I tried. It's huge," Yugi said with a smile. In truth, the box would have been a challenge to carry for his teenage self. Now, Yugi was a twenty-seven-year-old, married adult who worked as a game designer for Kaiba Corp. He still participated in Duel Monsters Tournaments from time to time, but preferred to leave the game to the younger generation. Anzu, his wife of five years, was the owner of her own dance studio in the city. She taught regular dance classes to children, youths, and adults.

"Kaiba should work on making his duel disks in a smaller size," Anzu suggested.

"He's busy working on opening up his new Duel Academy. He's got a lot on his hands," Yugi defended.

"We're here," Anzu announced with a happy sigh. She pulled the car up into the drive way of the three-story home. They noticed several other cars parked in the driveway and on the curb as well. "Looks like the party already started."

"Let's get inside," Yugi suggested. Today was his nephew's seventh birthday.

After the Ceremonial Duel, Kaiba had been more than helpful in getting Atem some identification documents. Atem had spent the first few years of his time in the modern era living with Sugoroku and Yugi in the Kame Game Shop. He had worked with the elderly man while balancing a relationship with Kagome. When she was nearing graduation from high school, Atem had asked her family's permission to seek her hand.

Atem and Kagome had gotten married almost eight years ago after Kagome graduated high school. Initially, Atem participated in Duel Monsters Tournaments for the prize money to support them while Kagome attended university part-time.

Later, Atem had put his love for games and his skill at gambling to direct his next endeavor in life. With Kaiba's assistance, Atem had built his own chin of casinos from the ground up. This had been more than beneficial once they had started to settle down and have children.

Mahad was Atem and Kagome's first born. Altogether, the two had had six boys with another on the way. They had two five-year-old twins: Seto and Sojiro, a three-year-old son: Shimon, a two-year-old toddler: Muteki, and a one-year-old infant: Amun.

They were a unique bunch of boys. Mahad, Shimon, Seto all had Atem's violet eyes while Sojiro, Muteki, and Amun had Kagome's bright baby blues. Shimon and Amun had their father's tri-colored, star-shaped hair while Mahad, Seto, Muteki, and Sojiro had Kagome's single-colored locks.

Anzu had barely knocked on the door before a smiling Nakoda had the door opened. She was wiping her hands on a rag when she opened her mouth to greet them. "Yugi-kun, Anzu-chan, welcome! Come on in!"

"Nakoda-san, it's nice to see you again," Yugi spoke. Nakoda moved inside to allow them entry into the warm, sweet smelling home. Seconds after their entrance into the home, the two were tackled by several energetic boys. Yugi held the gift above his head to prevent it from being crushed by the boys chorusing "Auntie Anzu! Uncle Yugi!".

"Boys, let them get inside first. Anzu-chan, Yugi-kun, it's so good to see you," Kagome spoke as she stepped out from the kitchen. Anzu hugged the pregnant woman first with an exchange of kind words. Yugi shifted the box under his arm before giving his sister-in-law a hug.

"Yugi, Anzu, you finally made it," Atem spoke as he descended the staircase in the back of the entryway.

"This is a full house you got here," Anzu said as her nephews began tugging her along to show them their "Special Secret".

"Tell me about it. And all boys too," Kagome said with a happy sigh.

"Let's move out back. Everyone's already started eating," Nakoda said before taking her youngest grandson in her arms and leading them all out of the house.

"Have you thought about names for the baby yet?" Anzu asked to start up a conversation. Atem and Kagome shared a look.

"We have. We decided on Yugi," Kagome said. She shot a wink to her brother-in-law whose eyes widened in response. Yugi smiled at Atem and Kagome in response with a nod of approval.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Voila! That's three "Yugi"s that Kagome and Atem know. ^.^

Edited: 6/7/13


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I am now taking suggestions again! I now have a handle on the many suggestions that were piling up. If you submitted a suggestion/idea since the Chapter 5, I didn't take it down. But, you're welcome to resubmit it. :) Just a friendly word of advice for when you leave a suggestion, it's better when you don't go too deep into specifics. Once you write out your main idea, the specifics (dialogue) don't really matter unless they're SUPER important. Vague is better!

From: kawaiishiella

Thanks for this fic! You made my day.. ;)  
are you still accepting one-shot request? can you make a one-shot with Kaiba on it? wanna see a matchmaker Kaiba..

~:~

Seto Kaiba stared at his younger brother for several seconds before continuing to stare at him some more. Mokuba Kaiba tried to swallow the nerves that were building within him before shifting his feet. He chuckled humorless once before grinning at his older brother.

"You're not serious," Kaiba said before sitting back in his leather chair and crossing his legs. A scoff that led to a chuckle escaped him.

"Come on, Onii-san! I really need your help," Mokuba pleaded with clasped hands. "If you can't do it, I could always ask Atem-san. He looks like he knows what he's doing. Kagome-chan is always smiling around him. I could even ask Yugi-san..."

"Mokuba," Kaiba started. The smirk that had snaked its way onto his face was long gone. His younger brother had just suggested that he seek relationship advice from his greatest rivals. Kaiba glared at the wall behind Mokuba.

"Did you have an idea, Onii-san?" Mokuba questioned. Kaiba turned his eyes to his brother, looking him up and down. Mokuba stood still for his brother's examination.

"What size are you, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked with a pensive tone. Mokuba raised a brow in question.

~:~

Mokuba Kaiba was now fourteen-year-old boy with a fourteen-year-old boy hormones. Unfortunately, he lacked any experience with girls his own age due to his constant preoccupation with Kaiba Corp. It had been Mokuba's choice to attend a normal school rather than learn from tutors and Kaiba( when he had the time to teach).

It was at school that he met Kiyomi Kishimoto. She was 5' 2" with chestnut, medium length hair. She always looked clean and put together and smelled of sweet peas. She had a slim figure that seemed to scream 'Delicate!'.

Mokuba was smitten. He had approached his brother seeking advice. After sending several moments finding amusement at his younger brother's expense, Kaiba had offered Mokuba some advice.

_"Ask her out," __K__aiba said as if it were common knowledge. He went back to clicking his mouse, his eyes on his computer monitor._

_"But what would I say? I don't know what she likes or where she likes to go!" Mokuba slightly panicked._

_"Would you like me to find out? " Kaiba asked. _

_Mokuba blanched. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to "find out". Knowing Kaiba, he might send one of Kaiba Corp.'s security officers to follow the girl… "No thanks, Onii-san. What would I say to her?" Mokuba went on._

_"My name is Mokuba Kaiba. I am free everyday of the week for our date," Kaiba said with a wave f his hand. Mokuba was slightly insulted that his brother had assumed that he had so much free time- he was only free on weekends._

_"I have to ask her, Onii-san. She has to say 'yes' before we can set a date," Mokuba went on and got comfortable in a seat in Kaiba's office. Kaiba raised an incredulous eyebrow at his brother. Mokuba sighed and shook his head. Perhaps it was time to ask someone else?_

~:~

_"You should just be yourself. Girls like guys who are honest," Yugi supplied helpfully. Atem nodded once in agreement, but didn't comment._

_"But I can barely talk to her. How can I be myself when I can't keep from sounding like an idiot," Mokuba says._

_"Why are you afraid of her? She is just a girl. She won't kill you…," Atem spoke up finally offering Mokuba a wink. Mokuba slumped at Atem's teasing gestures, starting to regret coming to the Mouto household._

_"The worst she can do is reject you," Yugi tried to placate. _

_"Fear is a pointless emotion. It is anxiety from the _possibility_ of events occurring. My advice to you is you'll never know unless you try. The fear may feel unbearable now, but the regret of never trying will feel much worse," Atem said. Yugi nodded enthusiastically in agreement. _

_Mokuba let out a breath. "Alright. I'll ask her."_

_~:~_

"She said yes?" Kaiba asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Mokuba balked.

"I'm not surprised. I knew my advice would be useful," Kaiba smirked. Kaiba began to smile to himself as he chuckled in his chair.

'_Sure it was Onii-chan…' _Mokuba sighed and hung his head.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Now that it's summer, I'll have _way_ more time to write. But remember: When leaving an idea, VAGUE is BETTER. Ta ta! Pip pip! Cheerio! Big Ben and all that… ^.^

Edited: 6/8/13


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Um… I wanted to do this idea because I was asked to do it nicely by several anons. However, this idea had some ideas that I don't really like writing. I hope you don't mind gome, but I had to do a _bit_ of tweaking… a_ lot _of tweaking actually…

From: gome

_Kagome saw inuyasha telling kikyo that he love her, kagome just cried all the way to the airport and made it to eygpt. Yugi couldn't watch atemu leave, but yugi was holding a jewel shard with him. Yugi wish to be tall and had a deep tone voice like atemu,he got his wish. So yugi saw odion bringing kagome to him and saw her crying. Kagome saw yugi and cried "just hold me please! "Yugi knew who it was and just held her while she cried,so he kissed kagome's eye. Kagome felt yugi's mouth on her cheeks, so kagome started kiss yugi passionately. Yugi whisper "I love you kagome and alway have." Kagome replied "I love you too yugi. Would you make me yours." So yugi and kagome got on a plane and when they got back to the shrine. They went to her room and had passion love,the following morning yugi and kagome got dress, but inuyasha saw them holding hands. Yugi said "sorry puppy, but me and kagome are getting married today and how's your woman? "So they left inuyasha in shock, yugi and kagome got married by priest sonjiro right in front of inuyasha. Yugi put his mother's wedding band kagome's finger. Yugi and kagome said "suffer puppy and now your free to be with kikyo. Oh here the last shard and have a good life." So yugi pushed inuyasha down the well and kagome sealed the well up for good, so that was the last time they saw inuyasha and kagome was finally happy with yugi. The end_

~:~

This was too much.

Kagome felt a range of emotions course through her in such a flurry that she could barely recognize them all. One emotion seemed to stand out above the others: Betrayal.

Kagome had seen the bright light off into the distance, but had missed seeing Inuyasha around the campsite. She knew that he had gone off to see Kikyou, but she only felt a slight twinge in her chest at this. He was hurt that he still felt that he had to sneak around about what he did with Kikyou. Kagome had sighed and shook her head.

She had moved on from her feelings for the hanyou after her time in Domino. She had gone to Domino to further her education and had come in contact with Yugi Motou and his friends- especially the thousand-year-old spirit that had inhabited his body.

The spirit had reciprocated the feelings that had grown very quickly within her. Their relationship was far from normal, but she was fine with that. After he had journeyed to the afterlife, she had been devastated.

Suffering from a broken heart, Kagome threw her energy into the hunt for the jewel shards and Naraku. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede had been understanding to her plight. After some envious immaturity, Inuyasha had provided uneasy support in the best way he could. Kagome was appreciative of their friendship now that she didn't have to hide nonexistent feelings for the hanyou.

But now, Inuyasha still went behind her back to see Kikyou. Weren't they friends? He didn't have to hide from her. She had trusted the hanyou enough to tell him everything about Atem. Why couldn't he confide in her?

Kagome hadn't gone home. She had waited to confront the hanyou, but he had not been willing to talk. The more the two had discussed the issue, the more it had turned into a screaming match. It seemed that some things never change…

"I'll be back in a few days," Kagome said and hoisted one leg over the side of the well. Inuyasha glared at the teenage girl from the ground where he was fitting very neatly in a man-sized crater. Sango and Miroku stared dryly at the hanyou before making their way off to the village to begin their small vacation. Shippou chose to glare at the hanyou before waving goodbye to Kagome.

~:~

Kagome had come home to find that her family had gone out of town to visit a sick relative in Kyoto. She was alone. Or was she?

Kagome dropped her yellow backpack on her bedroom floor, still going over her options. She could call a friend to talk to or go out with for a couple hours. At the moment, Tokyo held no appeal for her. Would her friends in Domino be busy?

Kagome grabbed the house phone from the cradle before pressing in one of the several numeric codes she had memorized. On the third ring, she got a '_Hello_?'

"Yugi-kun! I'm glad I got you. Are you busy?" Kagome questioned.

"_Not right now. Why do you ask?"_

"I just got home, but my family is out of town. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out together," Kagome said with a hopeful undertone.

She could hear the smile in his voice. _"Sure. I'll be at the shrine soon."_

"Yugi-kun-," she started, but he was already gone. Kagome hung up the phone with a fond smile. She had no problem taking the train to Domino. Kagome shook her head with a smile before moving to the kitchen to make snacks for when Yugi arrived.

~:~

"When did you get back from the Sengoku Jidai?" Yugi asked and took a sip of his fruity drink. Kagome paused in flicking through the channels on her television to look at the boy.

"This morning. I came back after I saw Inuyasha with Kikyou," Kagome said.

Yugi could feel the atmosphere shift around him. At once, he knew why Kagome had wanted to spend time with him. She needed a friend now. "I thought you didn't love him anymore, "Yugi started. He froze up slightly when Kagome leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Slowly, he relaxed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"I don't. But it still hurts that he can't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I thought we were friends," Kagome answered.

"Maybe he's still deciding how to tell you? They way you described Inuyasha-san, he seems pretty reserved and private. Maybe you should be patient? He'll tell you when he's ready," Yugi supplied.

Kagome rose off Yugi's shoulder to blink at him. "I guess that makes sense. You're very wise Yugi-kun," Kagome spoke with a smile. Yugi felt a blush rise to his cheeks before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He had not expected it, but the second he felt lips press to his cheek, he froze once again. Faintly, he could hear Kagome's laughter as his face went up in flames.

~:~

Moi-Moi: I should explain that I'm not fond of the idea that Yugi somehow morphs into the Pharaoh and Kagome uses Yugi as a replacement for Yami. That's like Inuyasha using Kagome as a replacement for Kikyou. Kagome wouldn't do that to anyone and I wouldn't write her doing it either. :-/

Edited: 6/10/13


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Since I was asked many times, I decided to do one, FINAL one-shot. I'm serious this time guys. Don't ask for me to do your ideas after this or I won't even bother to read your review. I have to admit: this one-shot was a pretty nice idea. I can't help but feel that it would have made a nice full-length story, but… On to the one-shot!

From: yasshi

_Eygpt 1257bc .atemu was looking for a beautiful queen to rule by his side, but he kept having the same dream about a beautiful girl. So one day he was taking care of his garden,but he didn't see where he was going and fell down the well to into sengoku era. He saw the girl from his dreaming crying and said "hello miss are you ok. My name is atemu pharaoh of egypt." Kagome saw him and said "my name is kagome higurashi and wow a real king." Atemu carried her back to the villeage and said "where am I and whay year is it?" Kagome said "this is edo, japan and it's 1599 a.d atemu. "Atemu nodded and saw her smiling, so he decided to stay with her. So she took him through the well and said "it's now 2013 a.d of june atemu! "Atemu decided to step down from the throne and got to kagome very well,so one day atemu wanted to see what happend to his home. So kagome showed him what happend to his home on her lap top and atemu just cried, but kagome kissed him passionately and whisper "home is where your heart is,cause you're mine home atemu! Please stay with me! "Atemu keep kissing her and whisper "please be mine now! "Thankful no one was home, cause nodika and her family was in china. So atemu and kagome had a very passion time together, so they went to find a priest and got married. So nodika came home ans kagome hold hands with atemu. So she explained everything to her mom and nodika said "welcome to my family atemu taisho and inuyasha give me this." Atemu smiled and stay with the woman of his dream while sonjiro was happy to know inuyasha wasn't his grandson. The end_

~:~

Atem rose from his bed in a cold sweat. He blinked his wide eyes several times before rubbing his face with his tanned hands. He quickly threw his cotton sheets away from his body before moving out of his bed. The young king tugged his robes over his half-naked form as he stepped out of his far too hot room and into the cool, night air.

His dream had been so vivid. He was sitting on a grassy hillside with many foreign flowers littering the mound. The land was so strange to him- he had never seen anything like it. Even the trees bared fruit and flowers that he had never experienced in his seventeen summers. But, this was not the first time he had seen this land in his dreams.

In his dream, he was not alone. There was a young woman with him. She was just as strange as the land. She spoke in a foreign tongue and wore strange clothing. She had hair as dark as night and eyes as clear as the day. Her skin was pale, but not sickly so. She couldn't have been older than he, but her eyes held a mix of experience and openness.

He found that in his dreams, he could not understand what she was saying but he spoke to her in the same foreign tongue. It was unnerving to hear himself speak a language he did not know to a girl he did not know. But, she did not share the same sentiments. She seemed to be rather familiar with him, going so far as to snuggle close to him and embrace him whenever she felt the need to initiate contact. No matter how much he wished to preserve his modesty, he couldn't help the feeling that with her at his side was where he belonged.

It was not the first time he had had these dreams. After having the recurring dream for several nights, Atem had spoken to Shimon and Mahad to discuss it.

_"My King, if I may be so bold, may I offer my own interpretation?" Shimon spoke in an only slightly muffled tone. Atem stared down at his vizier before giving him a slow nod. "Perhaps your dreams are the god's way of saying that you must take a bride."_

_"A bride? Are you sure, Shimon?" Atem asked. The young king allowed his eyes to fall to one of his closest friends in question. Mahad stared back at him as well, a dubiously questioning look lighting his features._

_"Of course, my Pharaoh! As king, you are expected to settle down and choose a wife that will bear you a son capable of one day assuming the throne of Egypt," Shimon says with a glint in his aged eyes. The wrinkles around his eyes began to show once his face showed the immense glee that he felt._

_"Master Shimon, are you sure that this is not just your attempt at marrying off our king to some young maiden?" Mahad questioned with a knowing look., he folded his arms smugly, his Millennium Rod clutched in one hand. Atem smirked at this before shaking his head._

_"Of course not, Mahad! I only have Egypt's best interest at heart…and of course the Pharaoh's interests as well…" Shimon trailed off._

_Having grown tired of the conversation, Atem spoke once again to Mahad directly, "Mahad, in my dream I was conversing in a strange tongue. It seemed to come naturally to me in my dreams, but it is a language I have never heard before."_

_"Do you remember what it sounds like, my king? On my many travels away from the kingdom, I have come in contact with numerous tongues. Perhaps I may be able to identify it," Shimon spoke up. _

_Atem furrowed his brows. He tried to recall his dreams, analyzing every conversation he has had with the fictional woman. With slight uncertainty, Atem opened his mouth to speak, "Ore wa Atem."_

_Mahad blinked at his king for several moments while Shimon nodded thoughtfully. "I have heard people speaking in a tongue similar to that on my trip to the Asian continent. With country it hails from, however, I am not sure," Shimon informed._

_"Mahad, is there any way you could allow me to understand and perhaps speak this language?" Atem asked._

_"Of course, my king. It is beginner's magic," Mahad assured. Atem had nodded in thanks. Now, he would be able to fully understand what he spoke with the woman of his dreams._

~:~

"Come on! Obey me magic!" Mana exclaimed and gave her wand a frantic shake. Atem waited patiently for her to gain control of her magic as he allowed his eyes to stray over his surroundings. As he perused the palace gardens, he allowed his mind to drift. A small smile overtook his features once his thoughts fell upon an unknown, young maiden with raven locks and cerulean eyes. "Obey me! No wait! Not there!"

Atem turned back after hearing Mana's distressed call. He barely had time to react as a ball of pink energy sped towards him. It collided with his torso with immense force- enough force to knock him off his feet and send him stumbling backwards. A strangled cry ripped from his lips as the upper half of his body began leaning over the mouth of a stone well. "Look out!" Mana cried loudly, just as the well side he gripped to steady himself caved in and fell into the well's dark depths. Mana rushed over to the well before peering inside, "Pharaoh? Are you there?"

"Uh…oh…"

~:~

What was happening to him? The well seemed to have no end as he took on a weightless form and his decent began to slow. A loud cry broke out once he spotted a bright light ahead of him. Atem covered his eyes just as he sent up a prayer to the gods to help him.

Atem removed his arm from his eyes with disorientation clouding his focus. He blinked to clear his vision when he found that he was no longer floating in a vast space of darkness and was now sitting in a hole. Atem looked above him, spotting the day sky as well as the mouth of the well. "Mana? Are you there!?" Atem called out.

The young king stood at once, ready to heft himself out. How long had the well had these unruly vines? The last time he checked, the well was made of stone, not wood. Atem didn't allow himself time to ponder these facts as he poked his head out over the mouth of the well.

He choked on his words. Where was he? Climbing out fully from the well, Atem turned to observe the clearing. This was not his home. This land was different-strange, but familiar.

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of a twig snapping and bushes ruffling. The Pharaoh turned to his right, preparing himself for the possible threat. He dropped his guard once he saw who it was that came barreling through the underbrush.

She was the exact picture of the woman from his dreams. Everything matched. He could sense a purity within her that seemed to radiated from within as well as around her. She was muttering to herself in the same foreign tongue, but this time he could understand every word.

"_That jerk! He's got some nerve…"_

She didn't take notice of him until she was a few feet away. She immediately stopped in her ranting to stare up at him in surprise and confusion. Her gaze shifted to one he had seen many times. It was attraction. Many women in the palace had often given him their lustful gazes as he passed, taking note of his attractiveness. Mixed in with the attraction there was- recognition?

He decided to test out his new tongue, "Hello. Perhaps you could assist me…"

"Hello," she said, but didn't say anymore. He could feel something poking and probing at his very being before focusing on his Millennium Puzzle.. her eyes drew down to it as her eyebrows furrowed. After several seconds, she turned her gaze back up to him with distrust within her eyes.

"Could you tell me where I am?" he went on.

"You're in Musashi. But, you don't look like you're from here," she went on.

"I'm not. I come from a land far away. I'm not sure how I got here. Tell me, what is your name?" he spoke in a most charming tone. He offered her a small smile as he waited for her response. As he hoped she would react, her cheeks took on a light blush. He wasn't one to make a habit of purposefully using his looks, but he required information that she had.

~:~

"Why don't you tell me your name first?" Kagome asked the young man. She swallowed slowly while biting her bottom lip. She was sure that Inuyasha would be arriving soon to try to drag her back to Kaede's hut kicking and screaming and he would not be pleased to find her talking to a boy.

Speaking of the boy, he smirking at her response as if expecting her reluctance to give out personal information. Of course! She had no idea who he was! She could sense no demonic aura from him, but that pendant he wore… That was trouble with a capital T.

"My name is Atem. I am the son of Akunumkahnon and the current Pharaoh of Egypt," he said in a straight tone. Kagome blinked at him twice. Was he crazy? He was a Pharaoh? Egypt hadn't had a Pharaoh in thousands of years. He must have been crazy.

"No really. Who are you?" Kagome questioned.

He seemed offended by her words. Kagome folded her arms and raised a brow. He stood straighter then and fixed a serious stare upon her. Kagome suddenly felt like shrinking away under his heavy gaze. She truly felt as if she were in the presence of royalty.

"I speak the truth. I have not lied about my heritage," he spoke. Maybe he was the real deal. He sure spoke like it… in addition, Kagome could sense no deceit from his aura.

"Well…Atem, my name is Kagome. If you're from Egypt, how did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea. I simply fell through the well in my palace and I was brought to this land," he spoke. He stopped when her eyes went wide. Kagome's eyes darted back and forth between him and the well.

What was going on? The well had never transported any other beside her and Inuyasha. What was wrong with it now?

"Is everything alright Kagome?" Atem questioned. Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine at him calling her name. she found that she was quickly growing attached to that smooth baritone of his.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, "Everything is fine. I am just surprised to be in the presence of royalty. I've never met a king before."

He smirked at her again. She watched him approach her one step at a time with a sort of predatory smirk to his features. "You're not the only one. The feeling is quite mutual. I have never met anyone quite like you."

Kagome swallowed now that the space between them had immensely shrunk. She could now stare deeply into those violet eyes. "You don't even know me," she croaked.

"I would like to," he replied. Kagome felt herself begin to swoon slightly. Why couldn't some unnamed, hanyous be this charming?

~:~

Initially, the two had been slightly hesitant with each other. However, as they spent more time conversing, they grew to learn more about each other. It made it easier that the foundations for their relationship were pre-established. The dreams had been shared. It seemed while Atem was dreaming of being in Japan with Kagome, she was dreaming of being in the palace with him.

"Egypt sounds wonderful. I wish I could have seen it while you were ruling in real life," Kagome said wistfully from her spot next to the Pharaoh.

"You would have loved it. This land you speak of sounds like nothing I have ever seen. You say people ride "cars" instead of horses? How do you maintain them?" Atem questioned.

Kagome laughed lightly before explaining the futuristic technology to him. "Most cars run on gasoline, but some are more eco-friendly and better for the environment," Kagome explained. She could tell from his expression that he was still confused even though he nodded thoughtfully. "Can you tell me something in Egyptian?"

Kagome listened attentively to him speak, staring into his eyes for any hints of what he might be saying. His eyes took on a fond look and his voice dropped down a level to soothing caress. At that point, he could have been saying something rather foul to her, but it wouldn't have mattered. "What did you say?"

"I think your friend is losing his patience," he said and pointed behind her. Kagome raised an eyebrow before turning quickly. Her eyes landed on red hakama. She finally felt the hanyou's irritation before looking up at his countenance.

"I thought you were going home," he spoke slowly.

"I changed my mind. I'm allowed to change my mind. Aren't I?" Kagome spoke and rose from her seat on the grass. Atem rose with her, keeping his eyes trained on the strange man. Kagome had informed him on the creatures of this land. He was not afraid of the hanyou, Inuyasha. "I was actually helping my new friend, Atem, find his way home."

"How old is he? Can't he find his own way home?" Inuyasha asked dangerously while glaring directly at Atem. Atem stared back with an unwavering stare. Kagome could feel the tension increase as well as the aura of the two males.

"I assure you that I did not intend to take Kagome away from you. She willing offered her help to me and I would be a fool not to accept help when it is offered," Atem replied for Kagome.

"Just go wait at Keade's Inuyasha. This won't take too long," Kagome said, taking Atem's hand in her own. She led him over to the well, keeping his grip in hers to prevent him from straying. "See you later, Inuyasha," Kagome said before following after Atem through the well.

~:~

Kagome examined herself in the full-body mirror with an unsure look. "Are you sure it looks good?" she asked. She was wearing a white, cotton dress that ended just below her knees, several articles of gold jewelry, and a pair of matching slippers. It had all been a gift from Atem.

Kagome was not ashamed to say that she spent as much time as she could afford to with the Egyptian king. Even after Naraku had been defeated, she still went back to the Sengoku Jidai. She now found that her life was split between three different worlds.

"You look beautiful. Happy birthday," Atem responded before placing a soft kiss to her lips. Did she mention that he was her boyfriend?

"Thank you," she replied while placing her arms around his shoulders. He was her boyfriend of eleven months and by the end of the night, he would be her fiancée…

~:~

Moi-Moi: DONE! Sigh. I need juice…

Edited: 6/19/13

終わり。


End file.
